CaNvAs
by Angelbetu
Summary: My canvas is your creation...either fill it with colors or rub black ink on it...It will always wait for you... STORY ON PLOT GIVEN BY DA-JAAN and DUO SUN...Hope u both will like it...**DUO STORY** as always :)COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello friends/\\...back with a new story...**

 **Completely Non-Investigative**

* * *

 **This is a story having plot owners as DA-Jaan and DUO Sun...the complete credit of this wonderful plot goes to both of them,only written by me...so if you people like something about this piece first applaud for both of them...Thanku so much both of you for giving me this opportunity...Hope I have done full justice with it...**

* * *

 **Story is divided in three parts...so lets move on to first part of this journey...**

 **Hope you all will enjoy...**

* * *

 **PART-I**

 **Eclipse: The Blurred Canvas**

* * *

 **Flashback**

Abhi...nahi Jana h na tumko...bus Maine keh dia...yr Rajat bi to ja skta h...Mai parso hi to wapis aaya mission se...fir prso se lekr kl tk ka din file preparation aur HQ reporting me hi lg gye...aaj thoda time mila h sath me to ab sham ko tum ja rahe ho mission pr...tum sir ko Mana KR do...(folding hands on his chest bus faisla ho gya...)

And within a second his hairy head got a soft but strong slap followed by Ouch from Daya's mouth...

Sahab ka dimag thikane pr aya ya bhook abi baki h...

Daya kiddish tone: to tum jaoge mere itna Mana krne pr bi jaoge...hunh...

Abhi: bachpana mut kr Daya tu janta h na...ye humari duty h Mai kese keh du ki Meri jgh kisi aur ko bhej do...aur fir Mai humesha k lie thode ja raha hu...mission poora hote hi wapis aa jaunga...1-2 hafte ki hi to baat h na Daya...

Daya: Karo Jo marzi Mai hu hi kaun...and with this he entered in his room and banged the door loudly...

Abhi angrily Dimag khrb h janab ka...ulti seedi farmaish lekr baithe hn...subh tk apne aap Dimag theek ho jaiga...

Daya heard all that and sit on his bed with angry face but internally he knew that his demand is null and void...

 **Flashback over**

 **...**

 **...**

10 days already been passed from the departure of Abhijeet and in these 10 days their was no contact of Daya with Abhi...however three days before Acp sir informed him about Abhi's wellness as per HQ reports...

Today also as per his routine from past 10 days, Daya was leaving beaureu at 11:00 PM forcefully engaging himself in work as he is really missing his best buddy a lot...without Abhi he feel himself so alone and gloomy when he reach home...he feel more comfortable in beaureu as after beaureu he only need to eat food which he have in some restaurant and go home only to have sleep...

...

...

...

...

Two persons hide themselves in truck and person with expressive eyes really smiled as this was his plan which they both executed well...

Maan na pdega apko buht naam suna Tha aaj dek bi Lia...

Abhi: aap bi kuch kum nhi hn Kadamb apki catching ability jabardast h...(in confusion)Kya KR rahe hn...

Kadamb: sim change kr raha hu apni biwi se baat krni h...

Abhi: are pr aise keise aap ...(in senior officer tone) Kadamb ye galat h...

Kadamb: jaanta hu Abhijeet pr abi apka sim active h aur mai apke sath hu ...is trh se Mai bi tracking pr hun...rahi baat sahi glt ki to ek ladki Jo apna sb kuch chod KR Ayi h mere ghr Meri biwi bn kr use huk h ye jaan ne ka h ki Mai sahi salamat hu ya nhi...placing hand on his shoulder...uski trf bi Mera ek farz h...(in smile) aap chahein to mission k baad HQ me is baat ki reporting kr skte hn...and with this he removed his sim and put on another Sim after taking out it from his secret hide out in his shoes and called to his wife who was delighted to hear his voice after long 10 days...

Abhi was just looking at him and he felt and urge to call his Daya but his DUTY is not allowing him to do the same as Kadamb has done...so he closed his eyes and fell asleep in few minutes...

His sleep disturbed with a loud snoring sound of Kadamb which is really irritating him from past 7 days...he closed his eyes trying not to hear them and started thinking about his life which give first glimpse of Daya yes the most important person in his life...he is really missing him missing his presence/smile/foolish talks/care and what not?

Finally he got up and after thinking for some more time he checked Kadamb who was sleeping peacefully took out his phone removed the SIM card and attached the other one after taking out it from secret pocket of inner side of the shirt...

He dialed a number and happily attached it to his ears...

Phone got attended in the very second bell told him that the latter is also waiting for his one call and avoid sleep due to this only...

(Exclaimed voice)Boss...giving so much pleasure to the person hearing him from the other side...

Sahab jaag rahe Hein...(naughty)miss KR rahe hn muje...said Abhi

Daya: nahi nahi bilkul nhi wo to Mai Laptop pr...but the other second he slapped himself for saying that...

Haan Haan karo apni marzi doctor ne Mana bi Kia h ki itni der tk screen k samne mut baitho pr nahi sun ni h hi nhi sahab ko...scolded Abhi

Daya: Abhi...itne din baad call kia aur tum ho ki Dante ja rahe ho...aaj mauka kese mila sir to keh rahe te buht mushkil hai...

Abhi guilt tone yaar bus raha nahi Gaya to Jo nahi krna chiye muje as a police officer wo Kia Maine...(blaming him)glt kia yaar...

Daya confirmed tone Mera boss kabi kuch glt kr skta h Kya...Abhi tum Jo bi krte ho wo humesha sahi hota h...smjhe...

Abhi smiled on him and thank God for giving him such a dear one...

Daya added yaar Abhi kl Sunday h muje to smjh hi nhi aa raha din keise katega kl...

Abhi: aisa kren sahab mandir jakr madir ki seeriyon(stairs) pr chadein or fir utrein tb tk jb tk din Kat na jaaye...

Daya angrily: Abhiiii

Abhiii Kya Abhi tu Kya koi nanha munna baccha h Jo tujhe time kaatne k lie kuch na kuch krna h are TV dek novel pd news sun outing Kr...

Daya: good idea shoppi...

Shopping ka naam mut le tu mere sab bank Khali kr dega...

Daya: to fir ab... ye option bi cancel krwa dia kanjoos aadmi...

Abhi: aisa kr mere purane ghr chla jaa...wahan ki thodi saaf safai Kr de aur yahan se jo purane papers nd files hn unhe wahan shift kr de...kaam ka kaam bi ho jaiga aur wapas aane k baad hum dono chlenge wahan picnic pr...(asking)kesa h idea...

Daya: mtlb tum chahte to Mai akele ye sab utha patak krun aur tum Aram se wapas akr chuttiyan manane chlo wahan...jee no, not at all main nhi krne Wala ye sab...Mai khud soch lunga...

Abhi: pet se naa...

Daya: Boss tum na...(dejectedly) buht Bure ho...

Abhi smiled and says cutely Sorry Daya...

Daya too smiled broadly it's ok boss...miss u boss...jaldi aa

jao...kab aaoge

Abhi: bus 4-5 din aur...ok sahab...chl accha rkhta hu so jaa ab... Laptop me ankhein mut phod apni...

Daya: Jo hukm mere aaka...and they both bid bye to each other and slept peacefully with smile on their faces...

...

...

...

...

Daya woke up at 8 am with a smile on his face...he was looking more energetic and happy...he fresh up and prepared bread omlet for himself adding extra flavour of corriander and onion instead of making plain showing his level of happiness...

After having breakfast with milk he took their old files/papers/boring books of his bro ;) and some other old stuff of them put them on Qualis backseat locked the home and left for his new destination...

Kamal Ka idea dia boss ne...wo ghr nahi Khajana h...

yaadon ka pyar ka khajana... Abhi to kabi dekhta hi nhi kuch wahan...(sadly) maaji ki yaad aati h na use...(happily)koi ni...Mai hu na...and he took a turn whistling and humming with the radio enjoying his Sunday to the fullest...

He reached at Abhi home,take out all the things he brought with him and take them inside in decent smile...he wiped out dust from his Maji's pic and replace the old Garland with the new one brought by him...tears come up in his eyes remembering the whole scene in front of his again where a mother was trying her son to believe on him that she is his mother...where a son is angrily throwing all the food bring by her, collected by her with no hard feelings in her heart just tears in her eyes seeing the painful condition of her only child...

Daya rubbed his tears away and talk to her in smile dekiye maaji aaj bi apka beta apne gusse pr kaboo nhi rkh pata...(cutely) buht dant ta h mujhe...pr buht buht accha h apka laadla...muj jese anath ko Bhai se bd KR pyar dia h usne...aap uski bilkul chinta mut kriyega main hun na use sambhalne k lie...humeshaa...

Cool breeze touched his face and ruffle his hairs giving him feel like Maaji is ruffling his hairs and blessing him a lot for taking care of her Abhi...

Day started with saaf safai of the house as lot of dust was their...However Daya or Abhi both always try to took out time from their busy schedule and clean the home as Maaji loves her house and her house must be clean always as per one memory of Abhi which he got after his accident supported by Daya who told him about cleanliness consciousness of Maaji in his earlier visit to Abhi home where she keep on scolding Abhi for always messing the home...

After cleaning he displaced all the old furniture brought by him in store room...store room was not different then an old museum where lots of memories were scattered but always ignored by Abhi...

Daya: khoob saari yaadein yahan se lekr jaunga Abhi kitna bi kahe pr mn to uska bi tadapta h humesha ye jaan ne k lie ki wo Kya Tha...is baari saari photos le jaunga Jo bi milegi...bolte rehne do is Abhi k bacche ko...huh

He was trying to clean all the possible things lying in store room...in the process of the same he found a small antic box looking really nice...he tried but it was locked so he put it in a side and make a mind note to open it later...

At 3 PM he got free from his all shores of displacing/cleaning/leaving and collecting respected things to take to their place...

He ordered food and lie comfortably in Maji's room as he really feel happy in that room...

After having lunch he take a nap and woke up with a loud thunder sound which informed him about the heavy rainfall...

Itni tez baarish...Abhi hota to beach pr jata pr iski speed dek KR to lgta h aaj raat yahin rukna pdega...(in smile)chlo badia hai raat ka khana to order KR dunga or koi kaam bi nhi subh jaldi nikl jaunga yahan se beaureu k lie...(to himself) hmmmm good idea...

He first closed the windows as Abhi's this home was really very open and cool breeze always welcomed by the outer Windows but this time water is also coming inside so he closed few of such windows then took his mobile and start playing Word Cookies on it...he get bored after some time so place it aside and think about what else he can do now...

He look at the time it was 7 pm

Abi to khane ka time bi nhi hua...Kya krun...his mind remind something and he bring one knife and that antic box with him put it in the lounge and sat down on mat...after few attempts of his opening technique and his muscular power he succeed to open that box...

There was some old books some albums some files and some toys inside it...

Daya: lgta h Abhi k toys hn...he started looking at old albums where he find pics of Abhi when he was approximately 20-22 year old..a young boy...

Boss to bada hi handsome Tha...

In a pic he was doing his shooting practice with his few friends...other one was when he was receiving his police belt...

Their were some loose pics too having marriage pictures of Maaji and Baba(Abhi's father)

Daya lovingly caress the bride pic who was looking beautiful in that simple makeup having a content smile while eyes were looking down due to shyness...

One snap in which a young college boy sitting on his knees while another boy was looking at him with fiery eyes...the pic was blur...but those fiery eyes were very much familiar to Daya...shyd tuition pdata hoga ya fir koi friend hoga Abhi ka...Kya pta Rahul ho...he smiled naughtily on his thought and click a pic of it in his phone for teasing Rahul...

He look at the time it was 8 past 30...rain was still on it's peak...lgta nahi koi khana delivery krega aise me...aisa krta hu pass wali shop se milk le ata hu aur bread bi(confirming) Haan yehi sahi rahega...

Pr umbrella to h Ni...(finding in box) isme ta shyd...in that finding process he found a file of Muskaan orphanage home...

Ye orphanage...ye to wohi h jahan Mai pehle ta...Haan bilkul 5th cls tk...he find the address on the back side of the file...Haan wohi to h ye...jahan Mit...his eyes become sad and find himself engulfed in an old pain piercing his heart till now...

He rubbed his tears and about to put the file aside but a thought popped inside him...ye orphanage ki file yahan pr...Maaji ko Kya kaam Aya hoga yahan se...being in the attitude of a CID officer he opened the file and saw some certificates and a medal too pasted nicely on a hard sheet...certificate read as a Interschool Swimming Competition between Muskaan Orphanage home and Aurobindo Inter College...

Daya: ye competition...ye to wahi...pr ye Abhi k pass kese...he checked the year it was also the same...Haan yahi to h...aisa kese ho skta h...

He flicked more pages and saw a pic of award ceremony pasted on another hard sheet... leaving him in a great shock...

There was one well dressed boy receiving the medal while one other boy standing behind him may be waiting for his turn to receive the runner up trophy...

 ** _Mitta...tu acche se practice kr...u are the best Mitta...dekhna ye competition to tu hi jeetega_**

 ** _Daya tu dekhna jab mai world ka sabse bada swimmer bnunga na tab tu bi Mera autograph mangega_**

 ** _Daya sadly haan Haan kyu nhi tb to tu mujhe bhool jayega na but his friend hold his hand and shake his head in no giving him assurance that he will never leave him_**

 _..._

...

...

 _ **Ye kese ho skta h ye nahi nahi nahi...ye nhi ho skta...Tears were continuously running from his eyes in speed...**_

 _ **Jeet bhaiya Mai sabko keh raha hun pr koi dhyan nhi de raha...Mitta ko kuch ho gya hai bhaiya...jabse wo hara h wo(his voice stucked in his throat)...aur fir wo doobte doobte bi to bacha ta...buht dr gya h shyd...aap kuch kriye na aapke pass to peise hn na please aap Mitta ko doctor k pass le chliye...(with hope) le chlenge na...**_

 _ **Haan Daya tum bikul bi chinta mut kro Mai jaldi hi aunga...Mere papa police me hn...unse Mai tumare principal ki complain bi krunga...tum bhoolna mut mujhe...Mai jroor aunga...**_

Daya with trembling hands read the names written below the photograph...and just threw away the photograph seeing the name as **Abhijeet Srivastava(Winner) and Mittran(Runner up)...** His eyes were burning in extreme rage...

...

...

...

 _ **Mitta tu yahan mut aya kr kyu aa jata h yahan dek boundary bi tooti hui h...bacche nhi aate na yahan...ek competition hi to Tha...bhool ja na...Jeet bhaiya aane wale hn...wo buht jaldi akr(teary tone)tujhe doc k pass le jayenge wo...sach keh raha hu yaar...**_

 _ **Dayaaaaaaaa...Dayaaaaaaaa**_

 _ **Are Yash Kya hua kyu chilla raha h**_

 _ **Another boy: Wo Mitta Mitta gir gya**_

 _ **Daya worridely moving with him Kahan gir gya Yash**_

 _ **Yash with extreme fear signalling wo wahan**_

 _ **Daya looked in the signalled direction and everything paused...**_

...

...

 _ **Kahan gye Tere Jeet bhaiya...tu to kehta Tha wo ayenge**_

 _ **Another boy: are kese aata usine to Kiya ta ye sab...Daya tu buht seedha h ...jroor competition jeetne k lie cheating ki hogi...usine dubaya hoga Mitta ko Hume Kya pta humne dekha thodi ta**_

 _ **Daya looked at them witg teary eyes while another boy supported the first one with Haan to or Kya uske pass to peisa h...usko thodi na jail me band krenge..**_.

...

...

...

 _ **Mitta tu phir yahan aa gya kitni baar teacher ne bola hai yahan mut aa...gir gya to...(angrily)Meri baat bi nhi sunta Hai...**_

 _ **Mitta: accha mere oodbilaav...(Daya smiled)nahi ata Mai yahan**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

Daya smiled in happiness reminding this oodbilav which was really the best pet name of him in his childhood...

 **Abey o oodbilav band kr apni ye nautanki sham ko chlte hn shopping pr...Daya with amazed eyes...Abhi tumhe ye naam kahan se mila...**

 **Abhi: pata nahi aise hi jehen me aa gya to keh dia aise tu lgta bi to oodbilav h**

 **Daya smiled looking in heaven ...Thanks for coming back Mitta**

Daya's eyes fired in rage...Abhi nhi h Mitta Abhi to JEET hai...shouted on the top of his voice...nahiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...mere sath bhagwan aise nhi kr skte...jis se jindagi bhr mai nafrat krta aaya use aaj Meri jeene ki wajh bna dia aapne...

He pushed box aside in great anger...shouting in pain hit his hand on the side wall...blood started oozing out from his hand but that pain was much more then the pain engulfing his heart right now...

Shouted again: jis ne bachpan me mere Mitta ko cheen lia mujse usko mera farishta kese bna dia aapne aaj (broke the glass lying on the table)...he sat on floor with thud feeling himself helpless and weak...tears made their way from those raged eyes and he started crying loudly and painfully...

* * *

 **Writer in hope of good response :) Thanku so much :)**

* * *

 **Next part will be published soon...have a happy waiting ;)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all for your immense support really give so much happiness to me seeing the wonderful response...**

 **Shikha Dear...Thanku so much for your continuous love and support...haan aapki confusion is chappy me kuch clear ho jayegi...hope apko pasand aye...thanks a lot stay blessed;)**

 **,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

 **Priyanka...Here is your update thanku dear...stay blesses :)**

 **,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

 **Daya'sLover...wait to thoda krna pdega dear as writer to need time na ;)...anyways here is your next update enjoy dear :)**

 **,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

 **CID Duo... Hope apki confusion is chapter me clear ho jaye...Thanks dear...stay blessed :)**

 **,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

 **Lalit Soni...Thanku dear enjoy next ;)**

 **,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

 **FAD...Hope it seems interesting in further chapters too...Thanks a lot:)**

 **,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

 **AD Fan...Don't worry dear ye story khatam hone se pehle stop nahi hogi...and yes meri buht si stories pending hn...I want to write but seriously I have no time for it...chalo waqt nikal kr poora krenge unhe bi...tab tk enjoy this:)**

 **,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

 **Squirrel...pehle to tum mujhe bata nahi rahi ho ki kyu nraj hoke baithi ho phir itni shaiatni kr rahi ho...u r becoming very very naughty squirrel...aur haan humara scret top secret hi rahega dont't worry...chalo chalo pado ab aage...c u soon on whatsapp...love u darl always be healthy and smiley :)**

 **,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

 **Priya...Thanks dear**

 **,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

 **masooma ansari...Thank u so much enjoy next please :)**

 **,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

 **ss1912...Thanks a lot dear hope u will like it further too :)**

 **,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

 **Jyoti A...Thanks a lot dear...confusions kuch to clear hongi is chapter me and yes I will try ki Abhi ko jaada problems me na daalun ok...hope u will like it...thanku :)**

 **,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

 **Tia...Thanks a lot itni saari tareef...my cheeks are red now...thanks dear enjoy next :)**

 **,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

 **Abhiii...don't worry dear...hum jada kuch nahi krenge aapke Abhi ko...Thanku dear :)**

 **,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

 **Tina...ya I am also happy as due to contests on FF we are getting so many stories on Duo...Thanks dear enjoy next:)**

 **,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

 **Sonam Naik...Thanks a lot enjoy next :)**

 **,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

 **salamzhv...yaa without oc;) hehehe thanku...enjoy next:)**

 **,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

 **DA-Jaan...Thank god u liked it...hope ki tumhe aage bi acchi lage...Thanku dear :)**

 **,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

 **786wahida...here is your update dear...Thanks a lot:)**

 **,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

 **Shifa...Thanks a lot dear enjoy next :)**

 **,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

 **Zeba...** **here is your update dear...Thanks a lot:)**

 **,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

 **Misti...thanku so much dear here is the next one...btw r u mistic morning?**

 **,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

 **Duo forever...here is the update thanks for reviewing...enjoy next:)...**

 **Thanks to all guest reviewers...keep reviewing and enjoy next :)**

* * *

 **The second part was becoming much longer so I have divided the second part into two chapters...here is the first portion of the Second Part...**

 **Hope u enjoy the ride :)**

* * *

 **PART-2(1)**

 **DARK HOURS: The Faded Canvas**

* * *

An entity coming out of the airport and inhaled fresh aroma of his city spreading smile on his lips feeling refreshed after 15 days...

He in smile booked a cab and directed the driver directly toward his workplace as he really want to surprise his colleagues his pal and want to see their priceless smiles due to his unexpected return...

He remembered his last night talk with his senior...

 **Sir wo Daya ko...**

 **Senior: Haan Haan nhi btaunga (stressing) kisi ko bi...ok**

 **He happily says ok sir thanks...**

In around 45 minutes he reached in front of the building from which he was associated with past 20 years or say his whole life is invested here and after this long investment he had gained so much which he can't even count...respect/love/family/a lovely bro and above all AN IDENTITY which he almost lost in the line of his duty but now he can say that yes he is Abhijeet who has an identity...and that too just because of his friend/his partner/his bro...Daya

Few words danced in his mind:

 _ **Na jaane kese mukkamal hoti meri kori si slate**_

 _ **Jisko ateet ki syahi ne berang kr dia tha**_

 _ **Agr tu na hota Jo hr berang bejaan banjar shakl me**_

 _ **Khushi k rang bhrne ka fan jaanta Hai...**_

He smiled and jerked his head took his luggage and made his way toward the staircase...

He entered in the beaureu...

All faces lit up in joy...greetings showered on him while he received so many wishes of successful accomplishment of his mission...but he was searching only one face which come into his visibility as the person was coming from the record room viewing a file...

Abhi become happy seeing him and forward his hand in order to shake with him but to his shock the person passed him away and moved out of the beaureu main hall after putting phone on his ears creating an awkward situation for him who looked here and their while Freddy told him...important call hoga sir...

Abhi: Haan haan...(changing the topic) wese aaj kl Kya chl raha h beaureu mein thoda brief muje bi kro...he said while fetching his luggage...

Vivek giving him a glass of water rkh dia sir Maine rest room me...

Abhi nodded with a thanks while his mind travelled to that small incident happened few minutes ago while drinking water...

He saw his bro had seen him and immediately after seeing him remove his phone from pocket and called to someone...his face was not showing any layer of excitement of his early returning... he even not bother to wish a HI or pass a smile...

He put the glass on table,jerked his thoughts away and started taking brief on the ongoing cases...

Half an hour had already been passed but their was no sign of Daya...

Abhi was becoming more and more restless as his heart was engulfing in an unknown fear after seeing that blank eyes and straight face of his deary bro...

He dialed the number of Daya which he picked up after four five bells...

Before Abhi can speak anything he heard a straight voice from other side...Mai drive kr raha hu abi tumhe baad me krta hu...

Abhi: are pr ja Kaha raha Hai...but in return he heard a beep beep sound from other side...he keep looking at his phone for few seconds and then keep it aside... After few minutes his phone buzzed again giving a jerk to the owner who was lost in thoughts...Abhi picked the call after reading name of the caller...

Good morning sir

Acp sir: aa gye Abhijeet

Abhi: Haan sir aa gya,bus abi 1 ghante pehle...and their discussion moved on the matter on ongoing case in the mid of which Abhi heard few words escaping out of Vivek's mouth make him stunned..Vivek, just had joined them holding a file which was with Daya 1 hour earlier when he left the beaureu...

Abhi interups Acp sir in mid with sir Mai apko call krta hu...

He dropped the call and confronts Vivek as: Vivek Daya ne kb di tumhe ye file...

Vivek: sir abi abi ...keh rhe te informer se Milne Jana h...canteen me baithe te...mai coffee ka order dene gya ta...muje deka to ye file di or nikl gye...

Abhi hurriedly: kitni der hui is baat ko...

Vivek: sir abi 5 minute hue honge...

Abhi nodded come to his desk and slowly checked the time of calling Daya which was showing as 15 minutes ago...

Daya ne jhoot kyu bola...Kya wo milna nhi chahta mujse...(these words escaped from his mouth which he himself took back either curse him for thinking such non sense about his bro...

Daya returned back in lunch time and saw the beaureu empty...

Daya sighed in relief...and move toward his desk but his relief was very short lived as he saw Abhi coming out from the washroom side...

Daya stood up and was about to go when stopped by a voice Daya...

He can't ignore or avoid this urged voice no matter whatever the reason it may be but he can't just do this to him...

Daya turned with a smile while his eyes were counting tiles Haan Abhijeet ...

Abhi come forward and hugged him tightly Daya closed his eyes and hugged him back...

Abhi smiled as the whole fear just flew away in seconds after feeling the warmth of his only relation...

Here tears were flowing in speed from Daya's eyes as he was really in need of a shelter which can give him comfort in this complex situation where he was trapped in the cobweb of emotions...he was unable to decide what is right and what is wrong...he was unable to fight between all this and in this situation what could be better then the loving shell of his bro...he hugged him more tightly like hugging him for the last time...

Abhi become tensed realising the grip as he got the fact that his bro was crying badly now with voice and not ready to leave him...

Abhi tried once to depart and console him but his bro was not ready...he was just crying and crying...

Abhi now patting his back Kya hua Daya Haan Kya ho gya tujhe...dekh aa gya na Mai...aur wo bi time se pehle...tu...tu Rona band kr na yaar please...(softly)hey Daya...tu to Mera accha Wala Bhai h na...

Daya heard the last sentence and his eyes fired with rage...he left him harshly which shocked Abhi...Daya left the place without any further move...

Abhi was only able to see the swelled eyes,red face of his deary bro but what tore his heart into pieces was the reply of his bro NAHI...he realised that Daya replied to his query and declined that he is not his accha Wala brother or NOT HIS BROTHER...

Here Daya sit inside the qualis ignited it and the car moved in bullet speed...some voices are ranging inside ears of the driver...

*Daya tu rota kyu h...Tera Mitta h na...dekna kese khabar leta hu kl us Darshan ki...himmat kese hui mere Daya ko hath lgane ki*

...

...

...

 ** _Ta hua Daya...tu koon lo laha Hai*_**

 ** _Deth na Mittr...mitt...(frustrated as he was unable to took the difficult name of his friend so changed as) Mitta Nohan ne meli tuklet tha li(teary) bun(one) hi to mili tee..._**

 ** _Ane to lota koon h le meli Tha le...aaf aaf_**

...

...

...

 ** _Tu na Mera accha Wala Bhai nhi raha ab..._**

 ** _Aisa kyu keh raha h Mitta...ek tu hi to h Jo mujhe sbse bachata Hai..._**

 ** _Haan to tu humesha ye kyu kehta ki Tera koi nahi h...(teary)Mere bi to mummy Papa Mr gye na...pr mere pass to tu h na...Mera accha Wala Bhai_**

 ** _..._**

...

 **Tu to Mera accha Wala Bhai h na**

 **...**

 **...**

Car stopped abruptly and owner shouted loud keeping hands on his ears...

Nahii...nahiii hun Mai kisi ka accha Wala Bhai Mai to bura hu...(crying loudly) nhi hun Mai kisi ka Bhai...na mere Mitta ka...or na mere Abhi ka...Mai to nafrat krta Aya hu na humesha se us se...fir Kya fark pdta h mujhe ki wo Jeet ab mera apna Abhi h...nhi accept kr paa raha na Mai...(rubbing his tears harshly) Mai bura hu...buht bura...and he put his head down on starring wheel which was absorbing his tears...

...

...

Whole day passed like this...Daya purposely move to crime scene without coming to beaureu to avoid any further awkward situation...

 **Duo Home:**

Abhi was roaming to and fro in the hall as the clock was striking 11 PM but their was no sign of Daya...

He was even not attending his call which was making Abhi more and more tensed for him...

His mind was enveloped with the afternoon incident that hug and that teary but determined NAHI of his bro announcing a decline of his buddy to be his bro or to be his friend or to be his anything...

Abhi sat down on sofa holding his head...he again glanced at the clock and started in an angry tone: 11:30 bj rahe hn pr bhaisahab ka koi namonishan nhi h... smjh me nhi aa raha ho Kya gya h ise...are mujhse koi ranj h to btaye na akr muje...ajeeb hi behave kr raha h...jabse Mai wapas Aya hu sahab ki wohi murge ki ek taang dekh raha hu Mai...na kuch bolna h na saamna krna h...are Mai to yahan Tha bi nhi...fir aisa Kya kr dia Maine...

He again dialed Daya's number but the phone is now powered off...

Shaahh...aane do is larke ko aaj...acche se khabar lunga...

...

...

...

Door opened and a person entered inside the house...hall lights are still on and he saw his tired friend was sleeping on sofa in a haphazard manner...

Daya moved toward Abhi with slow steps and sat on knees in front of him hold his hand and silently some tear drops made their way down from his eyes...he rubbed them harshly from his face and lied Abhi comfortably on the sofa covered him with blanket and left the place after glancing at his face for one more time...

...

...

...

Abhi opened his eyes with some sound in kitchen...he woke up and saw himself wrapped in a blanket...he smiled and descend down from sofa...

Are Bhai Kya pak raha h subh subh...

Daya looked at him and said in a low tone omlet bna raha hu...tum jao fresh ho jao Mai ready krta hu...

Abhi moved toward him and placed hand on his shoulder Kya hua h Daya sab theek to h na...

Daya: hmmmmmmm

Abhi reminding tu Kahan ta kl maine kitna intezaar Kia maloom h...buht gussa bi Aya tujh pr...pr ab nhi hu...or tu phn kyu nhi utha raha Tha...

He got no response from latter's side really shocked him...

Abhi again placed hand on his shoulder and this time a tight grip and a little loud voice Daya Mai tujhse pooch raha hu tu bolta kyu nhi...again the silent attitude raise the anger bar of Abhi who turned Daya and now they are face to face Kya ho gya h Daya Mai kbse tujhe baat krne ki koshish kr rha hun or tu...

A loud voice cut him in mid:

To kyu kr rahe ho koshish tumhe smjh me nhi aa raha mai tumse baat nhi krna chahta...deko Abhijeet Mai tumse nhi behave krna chahta aise...please jesa chl raha h chlne do...or tum deko na Mai breakfast bna raha hu...muje kaam krne do please muje mjboor mut kro tumse aise behave krne k lie...he turned toward the pan and saw his omlet was burned...

He threw the serving spoon and said to Abhi lo ab bna lo khud hi or kha bi Lena meri mehnat ka to ho gya na satyanash...he moved out of the kitchen and closed his room door with a bang...

Abhi was shattered or say shattering day by day from his behaviour without even knowing his fault...

He was feeling so much anger on his pal that he just want to slap him hard and ask about his mistake...he want to ask that why r u showing ur care in one moment while threw me out of ur life at the next moment...

Abhi looked at the burnt omlet silently put it on his plate ate it as his stomach was really starving for food which he has not taken since last afternoon when he was waiting for his bro to took lunch with him...

 _ **Khata hui kya mujhse**_

 _ **Saja mili h jo ye**_

 _ **Teri khamosh ankhein keh rahin h jo**_

 _ **kya wohi Daga h ye**_

 _ **Keh k to dekh ek baar is chuppi se**_

 _ **To Zindagi tabah h ye**_

He jerked his thoughts aside wear his formals and left the home...

Daya slowly opened his room door...his eyes were swelled up clearly showing how much he cried...he move with baby steps toward the dining where a fresh omlet was waiting for him along with a glass of milk...

He drank the milk in one go stuff the omlet in his mouth...he was really cursing himself for acting so much harsh with his buddy but he can't help it out...he really don't want to act like this but everytime he try to act normal his childhood hatred come in front of him...he was feeling tired and helpless...

 _Days are passing in speed..._

Abhi after that day never tried to ask anything from Daya and even don't talk much with him...

Daya also not burst out on him after that day...they only talk when they have to discuss something about case...

All are feeling that their is something fishy going among duo but they don't want to interrupt between them as they know their seniors will sort it all at their own end...

Today also Daya and Abhi were on airport to took information about the luggage of a suspect who was saying that his luggage was interchanged with some other person as CID has found arms in his his bag...

Both are returning back but stopped with a shout: Arey Abhijeet...

Abhi in smile: Sameer...hugging him kese ho Bhai aaj Mumbai mein...

Sameer: are bus kaam k silsile me aaya tha yahan ab to wapas Kolkata jaa raha hu...looking at his back side...are Daya wahan kyu khade ho yahan aao...

Daya come toward him in a small smile and shook hand with him...

They have light chit chats for few seconds after which Sameer said accha muje ab chlna hoga flight ka time ho raha h...wese Abhijeet aaj Daya buht shant h...

Daya looked at him while he added tumne jroor kuch kaha hoga use...

Daya cut him immediately nahi Sameer Boss ne kuch nhi kaha wo to bus thodi tabyt down h or phir itna kaam...(secretly) boss ki himmat h jo muje kuch kahe...and they both laughed while Abhi was only looking at Daya...

His heart was having pleasure of listening boss from Daya after around 10 days while his mind was confused with the changed attitude of Daya...

Sameer bid them bye and they both returned to Qualis...

Daya was silently driving the car while Abhi was looking outside from the window...

Due to a sudden jerk Abhi's head dashed with the window glass...

Abhiiii a small call came out from Daya's mouth...

Abhijeet looked at him and signal him that he is alright...

Daya pulled the seat belt and hand over to Abhi which he took silently and tie it around him...

A low voice initiated: Mai smjh nhi paa raha hun...logo k saamne tum mere Daya hone ka dawa krte ho, Ander hi Ander Meri fikr bi krte ho pr fir bi apne or mere beech ek aisi diwar khadi kr di h jiske baare me Mai kuch nhi janta...looking at him Kya h ye sab Daya...please muje btao muje jaan na h...

Daya looked at him with guilt in his eyes and instantly turned his face while Abhi was still waiting for his answer...

After few minutes of wait...Abhi shouted in irritation: Kya h ye sab yaar bta to muje share to kr...

Daya just keep his lips sealed while tears are falling from his eyes...car stopped in front of beaureu and Daya signaled Abhi to get down so that he can park the car...

Abhi dashed his hand hard on the Dashboard with Fir wohi khamoshi...fir wohi damn it...(really angry)bus kro ye sab ab ek baar me bta do muje...khtm kro kissa...and he moved out of the car in great anger...

...

...

...

...

After that day Abhi totally avoid to talk with Daya...he was taunting him on every place and was receiving back fires too which was hurting him to the core as his Daya never use to do so...

...

...

...

Daya return back to home late but today Abhi was not sleeping even he was not on his usual place that is the sofa of the lounge...

Daya was confused about this sudden vanish as that wait gives a sooth in his heart that still their is someone who care about him a lot no matter what happen among them...

Daya first peep inside Abhi's room but their was no sign of him so he move toward terrace but he saw his room door was slightly opened...his heart started bouncing fast while sweat droplets covered his forehead...he ran to his room and opened the door of the room but the harm was done till then...

Daya snatched the thing from Abhi while Abhi look at him straight in his eyes...and said to ye wajh h Daya...

Daya looked down and then agreed with him Haan Abhijeet yahi wajah h...

Abhi: I can't believe it...Daya bachpan ka hua ek accident h ye or muje to yaad bi nhi...

Daya: wahi to problem h tumhe kuch yaad nhi agr yaad hota to tum smjh paate ki kya khoya h Maine...tumhare paas to sb kuch Tha na parivaar accha school dost mere paas kuch nhi ta bus ek dost ta ek Bhai jo muje maa baap dono ka pyar deta Tha...or sirf tumari wajh se wo mujse door ho gya...(coming in front of him)kyu nhi aaye tum Haan( tears started falling from his eyes) waada Kia ta na tumne mujse tum aaoge doctor ko lekr...bach skta ta Mera Mitta pr tum nhi aaye...

Abhi was not understanding what to say how to convince him because he was unable to remind any part of that painful incident...

Somehow he tried: dek Daya mai wakai nhi janta Kya hua ta us waqt pr yaar Mai bi to baccha Tha na tb ho skta h na mere parents ne allow nhi Kia ho ya kuch aur ho skta h na...

Daya: Haan ho skta h islie Mai kisi trh se bi tumhe blame nhi kr skta kyuki Mai bi ye baat janta hu pr us nafrat ka Kya krun Haan...(looking into his eyes)Kya krun us nafrat ka Jo bachpan se Mai krta aya hu JEET se... haan aaj k (stressing) AbhiJEET se...

Abhi was shattered hearing such pinching tone of his buddy...he come toward him with baby steps tu...tu nafrat...(putting hand on his chest) mujhse nafrat krta h tu...

Daya was silent...he turned his face to other side...

 ** _Laut k aana mushkil hai_**

 ** _Pr aaj bi tu meri jaan mera dil hai_**

 ** _Harf keh kr mukar jana mushkil hai_**

 ** _Pr aaj bi Tu meri jaan Mera dil hai_**

Abhi moved away from him with mil gaya mujhe Mera jawab...tu mujse nafrat krta h...tu and he closed his room door and locked it from inside...

* * *

 **Waiting for the feedbacks of my all dear readers...:) Thanks a lot**

* * *

 **Next part will be published soon...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Really sorry...kaan pkr k maafi...actually thodi tabyt khrb ho gyi thi...I use to update on wednesdays' but tabyt ki wajh se likh nahi paayi...fir update ready hui to usme bold italics me editing krni thi jo mere phone me possible nhi ho paa raha tha...as my phone has a very chotu memory like me and in that chota space I can keep a very small writing app which does not have these features...apologise again...Thanks for so many reviews...really very happy...bole to dil galden galden ho gya...hehehehe...replies nahi de paungi friends...so lets move to the update...have a happy ride :)**

* * *

 **This part is small as it must have some more things which I had preplanned to show in the second part only...pr already mai itna late ho gyi thi so I will cover that portion in the third and last part...**

* * *

 **PART-2(2)**

 **COMPLETE BLACKOUT: The Faded Canvas**

* * *

Daya was standing still looking at the door which was closed now...a past memory flashes on his mind...

 ** _Mitta ghabra mut tune itni practice ki h sir ne bi to bola na ki tu jroor jeetega is contest me..._**

 ** _A cute and chubby boy says to a little tall and thin boy who was 1 year older than him..._**

 ** _Chubby boy continues secretly: aur tuje pata hai Jeet bhaiya bi hn is contest me...Maine unko bola h ki wo Mitta ko jeetne den..._**

 ** _Mittran: Kya Jeet bhaiya wo to kitne acche swimmer hn...mujse ek saal bade bi hn fir to Mai pkka gya...(holding Daya's hands) Mai pkka jeetunga na...Dekh Daya agr Mai ye contest jeet gya to muje scholarship mil jayegi fir Mai baba ka sapna poora kr paunga...doctor banunga..._**

 ** _Daya: are Mai bol raha hu na tu jeetega...u turst me na..._**

 ** _Trust Daya said a voice from behind..._**

 ** _Daya smiled and turned back with loud exclamation as Jeet Bhaiya and he hugged him while Jeet really embrace him..._**

 ** _Daya with happiness: Jeet bhaiya Mitta na buht dra hua hai...(secretly) aap please use jeetne dena na..._**

 ** _Mitta become angry on Daya on this but he kept his lips sealed at that time..._**

 ** _Here Daya moved a little far from them as Abhi send him to bring water for himself..._**

 ** _Mitta saw that and both passed a smile to each other..._**

 ** _Jeet started tum fikr mut kro Mitta jeetoge tum hi..._**

 ** _Mitta: Haan Jeet Bhai pr aap Daya ki baat mut maniyega...wo pgl h bilkul...use bus Meri chinta h islie aisa keh raha h...pr muje to ye competition apni swimming se jeetna hai..._**

 ** _Jeet patted his back and assured him from his expressive eyes..._**

 ** _Here Daya returned back with a glass of water for Jeet which he accepted happily..._**

 ** _The competition begins and all the kids swimmers are doing really well...all were cheering their friends but one voice which was echoing loud was Mitta because he was being cheer up by the whole Muskaan Orphanage home..._**

 ** _Mitta and Jeet were really doing well...a struggle is ongoing between them for the position of rank 1 and rank 2..._**

 ** _Mitta saw finishing line a few meters away...he was at first position now...feeling really happy...his mind was occupied with the thoughts of his parents...the dream of his baba...and then the accident which changed his whole life...which converted him from a pampered kid to an orphan..._**

 ** _His eyes filled up with tears...his hands were shivering and he felt his lungs choking...yes his lungs were choking because he was not able to swim and water is entering in his nostrils...but he ignoring all the thoughts just trying to swim and come forward and with all his might he swimmed and touched the finishing line..._**

 ** _Till then the final bell rang up the race come to an end but the winner after touching the finishing line swims back to the back side and hold a boy who was not looking in his senses and was now drowning..._**

 ** _Their teachers also jumped inside the water and the boy was taken out from the water..._**

 ** _Daya ran towards Mitta as fast as he can...Mitta Kya hua tujhe...Jeet bhaiyaa...sir Kya hua Mitta ko dekiye..._**

 ** _Jeet stopped Daya with him as Doctors are checking Mittran..._**

 ** _After about 30 minutes Mitta come back...He look at his surroundings with weak eyes..._**

 ** _Daya looked at him in smile while Mitta turned his face to other side stunned Daya but he keep quiet at that time because it's time for announcement of results..._**

 ** _Mitta came out with his teachers and class fellows..._**

 ** _Abhijeet was given winning trophy,scholarship and Rs.50000/- as cash money while Mitta was given a runner up trophy and Rs.5000/- as cash prize...he lost his chance for getting the lifetime scholarship which can help him to fulfill his baba's dreams..._**

 ** _He was feeling like a looser...his mind was occupied by only the thoughts of loosing everything..._**

 ** _That whole night Mitta closed himself in his room...Daya keep on consoling him but it was ineffective on Mitta..._**

 ** _Slowly slowly with the time Mitta was becoming more and more depressed...all were really tensed for him because he had lost his charm...he lost his interest in studies...he was a bright child but now he was not paying attention on his studies due to which he receive so many scolds from his teachers..._**

 ** _Daya was very tensed for him as he use to talk less with him...he haven't cried since that day..._**

 ** _Daya one day talked to his Jeet Bhaiya after taking permission with the warden to call outside..._**

 ** _Daya crying: Jeet Bhaiya Mitta ko pata nhi Kya ho gya h...na rota h na husta h...baat bi nhi krta humesha gum sum rehta h...padai pr bi dhyan nhi de raha wo to mai chup chup k uska homework kr deta hu pr exams aane wale hn wo koi tayari nhi kr raha apne me hi pata nhi Kahan khoya rehta hai...Jeet Bhaiya maine yahan sir ko bi kaha ki Mitta ko doctor k pass le chlte hn...pr yahan koi sunta hi Kahan h...aap please kuch kriye na... crying bitterly Mera koi nhi h Jeet Bhaiya mere Mitta ko theek krwa dijiye Bhaiya..._**

 ** _Abhi: Daya tum fikr mut kro mai kuch krta hu...Mai aaj hi Papa se baat krta hu aur ho saka to hum kl aayenge kl to Sunday h...kuch na kuch krenge mere papa...tu chinta nhi kr ok..._**

 ** _Daya relaxed a bit: the h Jeet Bhaiya Mai apka wait krunga..._**

 ** _Next day Abhi come in the orphanage home with his father..._**

 ** _His father talked with Mitta after taking permission from orphanage heads..._**

 ** _After around 1 hour: Kya hua papa Mitta theek h Kya..._**

 ** _Father: nhi beta wo theek nhi h..._**

 ** _Daya looked at Abhi and burst out in tears dekha Jeet Bhaiya maine kaha ta na wo theek h hi nhi...use na(fear) kuch ho gya h..._**

 ** _Abhi looked at his father while consoling Daya who assured him with his eyes..._**

 ** _His father talked to senior members of the orphanage home:_**

 ** _Abhi's Father: sir dekiye us bacche se Mai kaafi arse se milta aya hu...wo baccha aisa nhi ta jeisa wo ab h...maine poora 1 ghanta us se baat krne ki koshish ki pr usne ek lafz nhi kaha...jb maine us ke parents ki baat ki to usne toot ti nazron se muje deka...buht kuch bhr gya h us bacche ka ander...aap log plz use kisi doctor se consult krwaiye...is vakye ne uske jehen pr buht bura asar Kia h..._**

 ** _The members confirmed him from their side that they will took care of Mittran on their own end and soon the boy will recover..._**

 ** _Abhi's Father shook hand with them and they left...Daya was now relaxed a bit as he thought that after having a talk with Abhi's father their orphanage home management will do something for his deary friend..._**

 ** _After departure of Abhi's father Daya and the warden was called inside by the head managers..._**

 ** _Both were scolded badly and Daya was warned by them that if he ever will call up Abhi or his father he will be closed in a dark room with no food for days..._**

 ** _Daya was really angry and scared too..._**

 ** _Days are passing but their was no improvement in Mitta's health...Daya was very worried for him but now he was not able to call Abhi for any help..._**

 ** _He was becoming hopeless day by day but one day he saw a ray of Hope when their sports teacher announced for an outing trip..._**

 ** _Daya was happy and he was making so many plans in his mind...he is determined that he will call Abhi by doing anything in this outing trip as due to his talk with Yash today he was very much afraid..._**

 ** _Yash: Daya apna Mitta to bilkul shant ho gya h tuje pta h kl jab wo "No suicides" campaign wale orphanage me aaye the tb wo sbko bta rahe te ki chote bacche kyu suicide krte hn...tu to football practice pr ta na...pta h Mitta keh raha ta ki wo bacche bi swimming competition haar gye honge unhone bi apne baba ko dhoka dia hoga..._**

 ** _Tears rolled down on Daya's cheeks remembering the whole...he in determined tone...aaj mai kuch bi krke Jeet Bhaiya se baat krke hi rahunga...he securely hide his number in his socks after writing it on paper so that his teachers can't see it..._**

 ** _On the picnic spot Daya manages to escape after hiding from his teachers eyes and went to a nearby shop..._**

 ** _He asked to the shopkeeper: uncle ek phone krna h...showing the landline to him Mai is se phone kr lu..._**

 ** _Shopkeeper: are ye koi PCO nhi h Bhai kisi PCO se kr jaakr...are bill to muje dena hoga na chlo chlo aage bado..._**

 ** _Daya tensed: uncle PCO Kahan h..._**

 ** _Shopkeeper rudely: muje Kya pta Kahan h khud dhoond Jake..._**

 ** _Daya requesting tone uncle please aap pour out some coins/notes from his pocket...aap ye sb rkh lijiye bus muje ek phone krne dijiye...please uncle buht impotent(important) h..._**

 ** _Shopkeeper heart melts seeing the effort of the little baby so he allowed him to make the call and also returned him all his money..._**

 ** _Daya happily dialed the number and after two three bells the phone get attended..._**

 ** _Hello A female voice came from other side..._**

 ** _Daya: hello aunty jee namaste Mai Daya bol raha hu..._**

 ** _Lady: Are Daya itne din baad phn kia kese ho tum beta..._**

 ** _Daya: Mai theek hu aunty... aunty muje Jeet Bhaiya se baat krni ti..._**

 ** _Lady: Accha abi deti hu_**

 ** _Abhiii dekh Daya ka phn hai..._**

 ** _In few minutes a new voice came as Dayaaa kese ho tum...itne din baad phn Kia...Mitta kesa h...ab to theek h na wo..._**

 ** _Listening to this Daya burst in tears nahi Jeet Bhaiya Mitta theek nhi h...kisine kuch nhi kia Bhaiya Ulta aapke Jane k baad muje buht dant pdi kyuki Maine apko sb btaya...phn ki permission bi nhi h buht mushkil se kr paa raha hu aaj...Bhaiyae aap aa jaiye...Mitta theek nhi h wo..._**

 ** _Abhi was shocked hearing all...he relaxed Daya with ok ok tum ro mut...actually abi papa hn nhi yahan...police k kisi kaam se bahr gye hn wo jese hi aayenge mai aaunga ok..._**

 ** _Daya: nahi Bhaiya itne din nhi wo Mitta please Bhaiya aap... aap aunty k sath aa jaiye na..._**

 ** _Abhi: Accha Accha theek h mai baat krta hu maa se ok aur Mai khud tumhe phn krunga wahan theek h...preshan mut hona..._**

 ** _Daya nodded and after bidding bye and saying thanks to the shop owner he left and silently again get mixed with his friends..._**

 ** _Daya after returning to orphanage told to all his friends that how he managed to talk with Abhi and he will soon come and rescue Mitta..._**

 ** _All the kids were happy as they all wanted to saw their Mitta back..._**

 ** _Every day comes with a new hope inside Daya's heart but it vanish away with the evening..._**

 ** _Yash sadly on the third day after picnic yaar Daya Jeet Bhaiya to aaye hi nhi...Kya kren..._**

 ** _Daya: Haan pata nhi kyu nhi aaye Jeet Bhaiya kaha Tha phone krenge phone bi nhi Kia..._**

 ** _Yash harshly: jhoot bola hoga unhe Kya hum jeso se...kyu krenge humari madad...krni hoti to ab tk aa jate na...apne Mitta ne to Khana peena bi Kum Kia hua h...baat bi nhi kr raha h wo...hr waqt akela...gum sum...wo to tu h to wo kuch kha leta h Tere kehne se pr baat to tujhse bi nhi krta h..._**

 ** _Daya: nahi Yash...Jeet Bhaiya aise nhi hn...unhone humesha Meri help ki h...humesha muje apna bag,notebooks pencil box sb de dete te...Pichli Diwali pr to new shoes bi die te..._**

 ** _Yash arguing: to wo bag/notebooks sb used hoti thin Daya...tu buht bhola h...smjhta nhi...unke papa k paas honge buht peise jeise Tere chacha k paas te pr fr bi wo chod gye na tujhe yahn...Jeet Bhaiya bi..._**

 ** _Daya angrily: nahi Jeet Bhaiya mere chacha jese nhi hn...smjha ...wo aayenge aur jroor aayenge...dekna tu..._**

...

...

...

 **Present time**

 ** _Chor k saari duniya bus yaad tumhari aayi_  
**

 ** _saari baatein chor k hr baat tumhari aayi_**

 ** _pr toot gya hr lamha_**

 ** _jab raat wo kaali aayi_**

 ** _bharose ki neev ko hila dia us dhoke ne_**

 ** _Dil me islie ye saakh tumhari aayi..._**

Daya hiding his face in his hands...itna intezaar Kia Abhi tumhara pr tum nhi aye kisika kaha nhi Mana...pr tum nhi aaye...Mera Mitta chla gaya ye duniya chod k...jaan le li usne khud ki...

Crying harshly: Mai rota raha girgirata raha tumse aa jao aa jao aa jao...pr tum(hatred tone) tum roz yakeen dilate rahe aaoge pr nhi aaye...mai maaf nhi kr skta tumhe...shyd kabi nhi...

 _ **Udne ki chah ti us bebaak parinde ki  
**_

 _ **Pr bhool gya bechara ki ye pankh bi to udhar k hain  
**_

Helplessly lying on floor kya glti thi Mitta ki yahi na ki uske maa baap nhi te...yahi ki wo apne baba ka sapna poora krna chahta ta...

 ** _Chor samander agr tum surahi se pyas bujha lete_**

 ** _Hausla na khota wo_**

 ** _Jiske paas paani peene ko bi sirf chalni thi_**

Kya ho jata agr tum haar jate us din...dashing his hand hardly on the glass table resulting in a big cut on his palm...Kya ho jata agr maan lete tum Meri baat...threwing his diary away which he snatched from Abhi...(crying now) kyu padi diary tumne Meri...nahi Dena chahta Tha Mai tumhe ye dukh kyuki Mai janta hu ki tumare paas is sab ka jawab nhi h...pr yaar...(weeping) boss Mai nhi bhool skta chah kr bi nhi boss...

He was feeling very tired and helpless...he slept their only after feeling no energy left in him...

...

...

Morning came in their way...

Daya woke up and was first shocked to see himself sleeping on floor...his hand and back was paining as he had slept in an awkward position...and hand due to the wound which he made last night but now it was bandaged done by whom easily got by Daya...

All flashes of last night come in front of his eyes...he look at the room but the door was still closed...

He come toward the room touches the door...His mind flashbacked to the closed room door of Mitta when he lost that competition...after which Daya lost his Mitta for forever...this closed door was again filling his heart with the same feel... he jerked his head and move away from the room...

After 25 minutes Daya again came out after getting ready for beaureu...the room was still closed and no sound was coming outside...this time his heart wins the battle and he knocked the door...Abhijeet...Abhijeet...aaj beaureu nhi Jana h Kya...

Listening no sound from other side an unknown scare engulfed his heart...he knocked the door harshly this time with angry shout...Kya h ye sab Abhijeet...Kya saabit krna chahte ho ye sb kr k...yahi ki mai galat hu...Haan...Abhijeet kholo darwaza...(teary)boss please...

Daya after waiting for few more minutes go a little back and come forward in order to break the door but the door gets open and Daya badly hit with other person who lost his balance and fall down on floor due to well built of Daya while Daya handle himself with difficulty...

He instantly move to help Abhijeet but Abhi himself got up and without giving any look to Daya he moved out after taking his wallet from drawer...he do not take car keys that means he will took a cab...

Daya took a big sigh in anger and look at the kitchen where he was going to cook something...ye sb Kya apne lie bna raha ta...theek h nhi Khana h to mut Khao...muje Kya...he prepared a toast for himself in anger and side by side did some dusting...picked his diary and placed it in his wardrobe as now their is no need to hide it...

He while picking the diary passed a look to Abhi's room and was shocked to see the mess in his room...

He entered in his room with absent mind...he saw the mirror of the room was broken...Abhi's bed was having a portrait of his mother which was previously on the wall and the glass of that picture was also broken...his writing table was having few teared loose sheets whose wetness was giving Daya a feel that his brother has cried a lot while trying to write something on it...he opened few thrown sheets...the content of the sheet forced him to burst out in tears...

 _ **Haan khata meri hai**_

 _ **Pr itni saza na de**_

 _ **Bhai hu tera**_

 _ **Aisi wafa na de**_

 _ **HUn bekhabar mai teri jindagi k dukhon se**_

 _ **Pr har mod pr jiya to tere lie hu**_

 _ **Teri naasmjhi ko bi saraha hai maine**_

 _ **Aaj meri rangeen tasveer se dosti k rang na le**_

 _ **Mera naseeb to wese hi kora hai**_

 _ **Mera Ateet to aise hi saada hai**_

 _ **Aaj purani yaadon k saaye se tu use mita na de**_

 _ **Haan khata meri hai**_

 _ **Pr itni saza to na de...**_

Content was like...

 _Sorry Daya..._

 _.._

 _.._

 _muje maaf...yaar..._

 _.._

 _.._

 _Tu nafrat to na kr yaar..._

 _..._

 _..._

Daya placed one other sheet near his heart which is having few words which pierced Daya into pieces...

 _Kya kru...yaad...nahi aata kuch...yaar Daya...Maa ko bi kha gya Mai yaar...Mtta Ko bi...pr jaan k to nahi yaar...please...bhai...aaj mera bi to koi nahi...mai bi to anaath...bus tu...tu bi nafrat...  
_

Daya was really blank after seeing all this as his brother was always a strong person but this side of his bro was filling his heart with an unknown scare...he collected all those sheets like a precious thing and safe all in his almirah...and really composing himslf after reading the painful words of his bro...

He dialed a number and attach that small instrument to his ears...

Freddy Abhijeet aa gya Kya beaureu...

Freddy: nahi sir to nahi aaye abi tk...

Daya wipes his sweat Accha theek h jb wo aa Jaye muje inform krna...(strictly)aate hi inform krna ok...

Freddy agreed while a bit confused as he was feeling Daya a bit tensed...

Daya in tention switch off the lights pour the toast in the bin just locked the home and marched in bullet speed toward the beaureu...

* * *

 **Hope my efforts imprints something on readers...waiting for your lovely feedbacks...**

* * *

 **Next part will be published soon...Will give a try for Wed :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A late update...apologise for it...**

 **One thing that I want to intimate to all my friends that I am totally deeply interested in this story and will complete it for sure...and soon too...Thanku**

* * *

 **Glad to see 100 cross reviews in my previous chappy...I am so much delighted with this amazing reponse...Thanku so much sbko...keep reviewing...:)**

* * *

 **Now we are on the last stage of this story...I will complete it into three or four subparts...it may be one also if I have that much time...so lets go with the first portion of the last part...a small update in comparison to the previous chapters...hope u all will like it...**

* * *

 **PART-3(1)**

 **LOST: BROKEN CANVAS**

* * *

He reached beaureu in minimum time and make a speedy run over beaureu stairs...

Right from the entry in beaureu he glance at Abhijeet's seat which was empty...he looked here and their but found no sign of Abhi...his sinus were fast...he was very much worried for his bro...

Freddy Abhijeet nhi aya abi tk...

Freddy nodded his head in no and was about to say something but Daya engaged kbse nikla h ghr se mujse pehle se ab tk to aa Jana chiye Tha...phone bi nhi utha raha h...

Freddy cut him in mid: are sir Abhijeet sir aa gye hn...

Daya: Kya...tumne(angry) Maine kaha ta na muje btana jese hi wo aye...pta h kitni tention ti muje...

Freddy trying to explain: sir actually muje bi abi pta chla h jb Maine sir ka phone deka...Mai record room me ta...jb bahr aaya to deka Vivek nhi h use cl Kia to bola ki Acp sir ka phone Aya Tha crime scene pr ja raha h...

Uske baad Maine Abhijeet sir ka phone deka unki desk pe Jo ki pehle nhi ta to muje lga wo Vivek k Sath hi gye honge...use phn krne hi ja raha ta tb tk aap aa gye ...

Daya nodded in and was about to dial Vivek's number when saw Abhi coming out from washroom...

Freddy gave an embarassed look to Daya which Daya accepted with assuring eyes...

He made his was toward Abhi who was now sitting on his desk and switching on his PC...

Daya observed his face...his face was straight eyes having cracks and he was looking dull and drained in just one day...

Daya composing himself Abhijeet muje tumse kuch baat krni h...

He was expecting some harshness anger or something painful from Abhi but he received only silence from the latter's side...

Abhi neither bothered to look at him nor pay any emphasis to answer him...he was busy in writing something on paper...

Daya tried once again: Abhi please I want to talk to u...

This time Abhi looked at him...Haan bolo Kya kehna h...

Daya noticed cracks in his eye balls nd pain in his words...

Daya after gulping down initiated looking around yahan nhi bahr baat krte nd he was about to hold Abhi's hand in order to took him out but Abhi snatched his hand from him and says kyu yahan kyu hum baat nhi kr skte...are apna beaureu h apne log hn...showing him ye deko ye apna Freddy h...

Daya look at Freddy in embarrassment who was looking back to him in shock...

Daya: deko Abhi hum shanti se bi...

Abhi: ohoooo...deko Freddy aaj tumare Daya sir ko dhyan aaya h ki mera naam Abhijeet k siwa kuch aur bi h...

Daya in anger: Abhijeet deko tamasha mut kro...(softly)humara personal matter h hum apas me discuss...

Abhi: tamasha Mai KR raha hun Mai KR raha hu tamasha and with this he hold his collar...tamasha to tumne Kia h Meri feelings ka Meri jindagi ka Daya...

Daya was shocked on his reaction...now almost all senior to junior officers were in the beaureu and all eyes are focusing duo only...

Daya hold his bro from shoulders and try to hug him but he was jerked away badly by his elder which results in a bad hit from table due to which a small pinch came out from Daya's mouth...

Abhi in same rage:agr dobara kbi mere pass but he stopped noticing a red color fluid coming out from Daya hand...

Abhi: Daya Kya hua Haan...dika muje dika...he took Daya hand in his like any precious thing...he shouted...Freddy first aid kit le aao jaldi dekte nhi kitna khoon beh raha h Daya ko...

Abhi looked at him with tearful eyes which tore his heart into several pieces...

Daya tried to pacify: kuch nhi hua Abhi sb theek h...halki si kharoch h yaar...

Abhi: nhi Daya sbko Meri wajh se takleef hoti h...Meri wajh se...sb Meri glti h...he took cotton from Freddy and wiped Daya's hand...applied bandaid on it...

Abhi asked from Daya: ab dard nhi h na...

Daya: nhi h boss...

Abhi heard that boss and look at Daya with strange eyes having so many colors of tease...he smiled painfully and left the place after getting hit by Acp sir or door who look at him with fixed eyes while Abhi pass him out with down head...

Acp sir entered and stand just in front of Daya...

Daya look at him and then lowered his eyes...

Acp sir: kyu Daya Kya ho raha h ye sab...

Daya: nhi wo bus thoda sa naraz h...

Acp sir took his injured hand in his own and slightly pressed his wound...

Aaahh...Daya flinched with pain on his face and closed eyes...

Acp sir: thodi narazgi me Abhijeet aisa kbi behave nhi krta...kyu Daya sahi keh raha hu na Mai...

Daya: sir wo...Mai dekta hu sir use...

Acp sir looked at him with piercing gaze and left for his cabin...

Daya took a deep breath and sat down on his desk but his eyes were fixed on door only...

Here Abhi was standing on terrace of beaureu building after putting his hands on his head which were rested on the boundary of terrace...his eyes were filled with tears...he was feeling very much helpless as for the first time in his life he was feeling this much weak...

After some more minutes of composing himself he took few deep breaths closed his eyes rubbed away his tears and was about to move but few voices ranged in his ears...

 **Bol dia na nahi jaanta aapko...baar baar beta beta mut bulaiye muje...**

 **Abhi kuch kha le beta tune kl se kuch nhi khaya h**

 **Abhi thrown away the plate: nahi khana h muje kuch...dekiye aunty jee Mai wese hi buht preshan hu...(again angry)or preshan mut kriye muje...**

 **Daya naam h na tumhara...kyu aaye ho yahan...chain se hospital me bi rehne nhi dete muje...**

 **Daya: sir wo kuch jroori baat aapse...**

 **Abhi holding his hands: accha suno muje ek help chiye tumse...**

 **Daya: Haan boliye sir...**

 **Abhi: muje Meri maa se milna h...anjane me Maine buht btameezi ki h unke sath...agr wo keh rahin hn ki wo Meri maa hn to hongi hi...jhoot kyu kahengi wo...us din tumhi the na Jo ACP sir k sath me the keh rahe te ki hume waqt se pehle rishton ko apna Lena chiye nhi to kb wo rishte door chle jayein pta bi nhi chlta...Kya tum muje...mtlb Mai keh nhi paunga...tum unhe yahan laa skte ho...**

 **Daya look at him his face was showing so many dark shades...he sat down on the bed and said sir muje aapko kuch btana h...**

 **Abhi irritated: are Kya btana h...tumhe nhi pta Mai kitna bechain hu...ajeeb si bechaini h jese abi jaakr maaji se keh du ki wo Meri maa hn...(dreamy tone) unhe hr takleef se azadi de du...hr...**

 **Daya: stopped him with holding his icy cold hands...pressing them...unhe bhagwaan ne hr takleef se Azad KR dia h sir...**

 **Abhi looked at him in shock**

 **Daya: buht der KR di sir apne buht...**

...

...

...

 **Us nafrat ka Kya kru Jo Mai bachpan se krta Aya hu JEET se...Haan aaj k Abhijeet se...**

 ** _Waqt ki maar hai_**

 ** _Ya atteet ki darkaar hai_**

 ** _Cheena jo mujhse tune_**

 ** _Mera Raajdaar hai_**

 ** _Kismat badalti deki hai_**

 ** _Zindagi badalti deki hai_**

 ** _Pe mere naseeb me to mera jeena hi dushwar hai..._**

Abhi hold his head in his hands...his head was paining like hell while his eyes were firing up in rage...rage for himself or on his fate...

Everytime he close his eyes to control his emotions the glimpse of his mother having a food plate in her hand...his bro saying that he hates him...the hit by Daya which had broken him into many pieces that unexpected **NAHI** saying that I am not ur brother any more NO RELATION IS BETWEEN US is engulfing his heart into several layers of wounds...he can't tackle any more all this...he was drained up completely...

Here Daya was really feeling scared and helpless as he right now can't move out from the beureau...he tried to call Abhijeet but he was not attending the call...

Acp sir was noticing his tention well...he glance at his watch...his clock was striking 11:34...

Ek ghanta ho gya Kahan gya ye Abhijeet...pta nhi ab Kya hua h in dono k beech...he look at Daya and call him inside via landline...

Daya entered and Acp sir signalled him to sit...

Acp sir: kyu Daya Kya ho raha h...hmmmmm

Daya: nhi sir bus thoda sa naraz h...

Acp sir: muje nhi lgta... muje lgta h nrz tum ho aur wo ye narazgi jhel nhi paa raha h...

Daya look at him in pain and says with down head sir mujse bhool ho gyi Maine Abhijeet ko Sach pta lgne dia...muje us se sb chupa kr rkhna ta...

Acp sir: Daya shant ho jao...accha ye sb chodo pehle jakr Abhijeet ko waps lekr aao...jao...it's duty time...use yahn hona chiye...

Daya almost jumped from his place and move outside he beaureu after thanking Acp sir...

He first checked the parking lot,canteen and then ignites qualis and made his way toward beach...

 **BEACH**

Are Junaid Bhai...

A coconut seller looked at the voice source...

Are Daya sir aap aaj subh yahan...giving him a fresh Coconut...ye lijiye Nariyal pani ek dum taaja h...

Daya: nhi Junaid bhai aaj nhi ye btaiye aapne Abhijeet ko deka h Kya aaj yahan...

Junaid: nahi sir Abhijeet sir to bus wahi pichle hafte aapke sath aaye the...

Daya heaved a big sigh moved toward Qualis and bang his hand on the bonnet of his car...Its heavily raining till then...his continuous fall of tears were mixing well with the rain eater...Kahan ho tum Abhi...kyu preshan KR rahe ho muje...Haan hun Mai tumse nraj hun Mai khafa...(determined)wajah jayaz nhi h pr h...pr Mai ye baat bi janta hu ki tum shayd ab mere Ander bas chuke ho...Mai chah KR bi tumhe nikal nhi skta khud se khud ki zindagi se...please yaar ek baar mil jaa...hum mil KR sb theek KR lenge yaar...Mai promise KR raha hu yaar...please Abhi...

 ** _Rooth ke humse kahin jab chale jaoge tum_**

 ** _Ye na socha tha kabhi itna yaad aaoge tum_**

 ** _Rooth ke humse kahin..._**

 ** _...Dekho mere Aansu..._**

 ** _...Yahi krte hain pukaarr..._**

 ** _...Aao chale aao...MERE BHAI...MERE YAAR..._**

 ** _Pochne aansu mere kya nahi aaoge tum..._**

 ** _Ye na socha tha kabhi itna yaad aaoge tum..._**

 ** _Rooth k humse kahinnnn..._**

...

...

...

Bhushan sun...mai jra chat pr jaa raha hu...Itni barish ho rahi h chat ka door band krke aata hu...Sara pani neeche gallery me aa jayega...

Bhsuhan replied...Haan theek h...jldi jaa barish tez ho jayegi nhi to...

Watchman ran upstairs with an umbrella...reached at the top most stair and close the door either locked it...

Bhushan asked: are deka ta Raju tune koi Tha to nhi oopr...

Raju replied: are itni tez barish me Kon hoga aur Hota to darwaza bnd hone ki awaz se bolta na...

Bhushan replied in agreement and both went away in the shed leaving a person who was lying with closed eyes on the floor getting wet in this heavy rainfall while the other person who was standing helplessly giving in the heavy rain shower with tears in his eyes...

* * *

 **Hope u all liked it :)**

* * *

 **Next part will be published soon...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello friends...extremely sorry for the delay...apologise for the waiting duration I have given to you all...**

 **Please have your next update...**

* * *

 _ **Reply to dear guest**_

 **GUest: Tum story likhny bulky shuru krnay ki zehmat kyun karti ho., bekaar men readers ko bhi tang krti ho. Jab tym ni hota tou mut aya kro. Jahil insaan**

 _ **Dear Guest I know I take much time to update story and you people felt much anger but please talk decently...we writers are also human beings...also have some personal lives...khair ignore it...because as per your view I must not start any story...I will see to it dear...and please dont review further if you can't talk politely...these type of words are not tolerable by me...**_

* * *

 **Here is the second last chapter of the l** **ast part of the story...I want to post it alone but muje kaafi editing krni thi and post b buht long ho raha tha so till then enjoy it...**

* * *

 **PART3(2)**

 **ASHES: END OF MY PAINTING**

* * *

Daya after composing himself sat in the vehicle to save himself from the rainfall and dialed a number...

Hello...dekiye Mai CID se Daya baat kr raha hu...muje aapke operator Rajesh se baat krni h please connect my phone with him...

After a computer generated sound his phone got connected...

Rajesh...this is Daya

Rajesh: are Daya itne mahino baad ...Kya baat h jroor kisi ki location niklwani hogi aur to phn Kroge nhi tum...

Daya was irritated now: Rajesh yaar kuch serious baat krni h...

Rajesh realised the tensed flair in his voice...Kya hua Daya kiss number trace krna h btao...

Daya: Abhijeet ka number trace krna h...

Rajesh was shocked but without any further question he asked uska number wohi h ya change hua h...

Daya: number same h

Rajesh nodded absolutely not visible to Daya and the phone got disconnected...

Daya heaved a big sigh and fall his head on the staring...

After few minutes he got a call...he picked it up in hurry and asked Kahan h Abhi...

Rajesh: Daya abi to uska phone switch off h pr Maine IMEI no se track Kia h Jo tum dono ne last time update krwaya ta...yaar uski location to CID beaureu h...

Daya was in shock but disconnects the phone...aise kese ho skta h Abhi agr beaureu aata to koi to phone krta muje...nhi shyd ho skta Acp sir nikl gye hon or Baki to koi janta nhi h Mai Kahan gya hu...Haan yhi hoga...he dialed Freddy's number and attached it to his ears...

Haan Freddy Abhijeet beaureu me h na...

Freddy: nhi sir wo to tb se hi nikl gye the aaye nhi abi tk...

Daya: tum beaureu me hi ho na subh se...

Freddy: Haan sir Mai to yhin hun...infact abi thodi der pehle Acp sir b keh rahe the unka phone try krne ko pr phone band h sir...

Daya: aise kese ho skta h...he cut the call absentmindedly...

Daya raced his car towards the beaureu checked the beaureu record room/wash room/rest room enquired from the watchman of the gate about departure of Abhijeet but he said that Abhijeet sir not went anywhere in his knowledge...

Finally Daya decided to check CCTV...he rewind the footage and left it at the approximate point when Abhijeet left the beaureu...

He saw Abhijeet came outside the beaureu wiped his eyes and moved upstairs with slow steps...

Terrace... exclaimed Daya...

Daya happily moved toward Terrace but shocked seeing the locked door...

Watchmaaaannn...Daya shouted from the balcony...

Watchman putting hand on his head in order to prevent his eyes from post rain sunlight...jee saaab

Daya in sign language and vocal too...door ki chaabi lekr aao...

Watchman understood and came up with the key...telling Daya...sir buht barish thi na to Maine bnd KR dia ta door...

Daya missed a beat as his mind totally skipped the fact that it was raining too much then how can Abhi be on terrace in that heavy rainfall ...

Daya: tumne check Kia Tha koi Tha chat pr...

Watchman: Sahab itni barish ti check to nhi...

Daya: what?

Controlling himself: kholo ye darwaza...

Watchman feared seeing his anger as he got that he has done a big blunder...

Daya in a second move inside and current passed inside his body seeing his bro lying unconscious facing the floor completely wet due to rain...

Abhiiiiiiii...seeing the condition of his bro tears made a way from his eyes taking away all the hate all the anger from his heart which was their from his childhood...the only feeling left at that time was the immense love of his only relation which he has collected drop by drop in the every stage of his life since he got his buddy...

Daya touched Abhi who was completely cold...fear passed inside Daya who hold him immediately and cross the stairs with difficulty as Abhijeet was really wet and due to unconsciousness was more heavy from normal...

Daya came down and took Abhijeet immediately inside the beureau...all were shocked to see Abhijeet like this but they didn't asked anything from who was in much painful condition as his sinus was running fast and mind was running out of senses seeing his dear bro is such a dreadful condition just only bcoz of Daya...

Daya lied down Abhijeet in rest room and removed his coat which was completely wet...Daya put off his shoes as well and removed his socks till then Freddy presented a towel for sponging while Acp sir called an ambulance with immediate attendant...

Abhi was shivering now so Daya removed his shirt and trouser too and wrapped him up in a sleeping bag which is their in beureau for officers going on urgent immediate missions or some urgent meetings to have a comfortable travel in this urgent situation...

Daya started rubbing his palm while Rajat and Freddy started rubbing his feets...

Daya lost tone: buri trh se kaamp raha h...Freddy koi aur blanket nhi hai Kya...

Freddy( helpless tone): nhi sir...(placing hand on his shoulder) abi ambulance aati hogi sir bus...

...

...

...

 **HOSPITAL**

Pneumonia ho gya h...der tk barish me bheegne ki wajh se...shyd sardi b ho jaaye...hosh me aane k baad hi pta chlega...

Daya Abhijeet itni der tk barish k contact me rha hi kyu Jo itni tbyt khrb ho gyi...

Daya didn't answered to him instead made his way toward Abhi's room...

He held his hand in his and attached it to his cheeks and cried loudly...

His bitter voice really tore so many hearts of his family members in pieces...

Abhijeet returned back after one hour...slowly slowly everyone came inside the room...Abhi still had fever but now not that much high...

Rahul came near him and checked his pulse and eyes while passed a teasing taunt...to Bhai Devdas aur (signalling to Daya) sahab Paro ka role adaa kr rhe hn...

Unknowingly but a teary smile crept on Daya's face but their was a complete silence on Abhi's face like he has not listened anything...

Rahul looked at Daya who slowly came forward with baby steps and sit in front of Abhijeet...

Both eyes met and the whole incident of their face off came in front of their eyes...

Daya look into Abhi eyes with guilt and softness and in his thought the reversal should be rage,anger and hurt but to his shock those eyes were blank having no shade of feelings...like someone has snatched every feel from that person who is sitting in front of him...

Daya was scared seeing inside those expressive eyes whose one look can make understand about the whole thought running inside the owner of the eyes but today they are as mysterious as they were years back after that accident...

Daya with hope hold his both the hands which were again getting warm means the fever is again rising...

Daya put his other hand on his hands and spoke in earnest tone: Abhiii...

Abhijeet was just looking Daya and this time Daya saw a deep guilt inside his buddy eyes...

Abhijeet bowed his head down in front of Daya and in the next second Daya screamed... **NOOOO...ABHI...YAAR...** his words choked inside his epiglottitis and he ran away from that room...

Abhi opened his joined hands and lie on the bed without giving any look to any person present in that room who too were shocked on the act of Abhijeet...

Rahul saw all this and made his way toward Daya who was sitting in his cabin covering his face with his both hands...

Rahul just grab him and asked in rash: Kya Kiya h tune...

Daya teary: Rahull...Abhi

Rahul strictly: nhi koi safai nhi Sach jaan na h...Kya bola tune mere Abhi ko...

Daya look at him with strange eyes...Rahul wo Mera Bhai h...

Rahul loudly bakwas band Daya...sirf Sach bus iske alawa ek aur lavs nhi Daya...

Daya looked at him once and turned his face to the other side...

Rahul looked at him and was about to leave when Daya hold his hand...

Rahul stopped and Daya told him the whole with down head and holding his hands continuously as he knew once he left them they will never hold his hand again after listening what he has done with his friend...

Daya finished and made his grip tight on Rahul's hand...

Rahul look at the person in front of him who was standing their with down head and ashamed eyes giving him an assurance that the person knew about what the blunder he had done and want to sort that out but now things are not that much easy...

He initiated with heavy throat...pta h Daya jab Abhijeet ki yaadasht chli gyi ti us waqt mausi aur mere alawa koi uska apna nhi ta pr na wo mausi ko kuch smjhta Tha na muje...Mai...ek jamane ka uska sbse khaas dost jiski baat wo Kbi nhi taalta...baba k jaane k baad ek usika to Sahara tha muje...

Daya pressed his hand...while Rahul continued maa to sadme se bahr hi nhi aa payin...agr Abhi nhi hota to pta nhi...

Fir tum aaye uski jindagi me or usne tumhe apna sb kuch de dia...buht insecurity hoti ti tumse muje...ek tum te jiske Bina Abhi ko ek niwala b gale se nhi utarta Tha or ek Mai Tha jisko introduce b tumne kraya Tha...Mai uska sbse khaas dost...ajnabiyon ki trh Mila us se...or itne salon baad jab muje Mera Abhi waps mil gya...jb tumhe shukriya krte hue tumare lie duayein krte hue mere jaban nhi thkti aaj tumne is trh tod dia use...kyu Haan kis janam ka Badla Lia tune us se...Kya bigada ta usne Tera...are use to yaad b nhi h kb wo tujhe Mila kb wo swimming competition kb tere dost ki maut...

Hit Daya hardly: Abe 12-13 saal ki umr ka baccha apne maa baap ki help k Bina Kya kr skta h kuch...bachpan me aql nhi thi ab to thi na ya mentally retarded h tu...

Daya was just crying in the whole...he knew he had done a big mistake and now he have to pay for it...

Daya: Rahul Mai...Mai door chla jaunga Abhi se ek baar use dekh lu...YAAR wo kuch bolta kyu nhi h...uski wo Khali ankhein dara rhin h muje...

Rahul: waah ye accha h pehle jakhm de do...churi utar to seene me fir peeth dika k bhag jao...samna kro Daya...Abhijeet ko waaps laao fir jahan dil kre chale jana...koi nhi rokega tumhe...

 _ **Mere huamraahi Mere Yaaar**_

 ** _ **Lau** ta de Muje wohi tera pyaar_**

 ** _Mut dekh mujhe in khali ankhon se_**

 ** _Mut bana kori syahi se tasveerein_**

 ** _Tu to rango ka badshaah hai_**

 ** _Apni ruhani ankhon mein_**

 ** _Mut bandh dooriyon ki Janjeerein_**

 ** _Dekh to le ye mai hun_**

 ** _Pehchaan to le ye mai hi hun_**

 ** _Yun jod k apne hath mere samne_**

 ** _Muje zinda hi mut dafna apni hi bnayi hui kabr me_**

 ** _Kra de ek baar fir mere yaar se deedaar_**

 ** _Lauta de Muje wohi tera pyaar_**

Daya was feeling helpless but somewhere in a corner of heart he knew that he deserves this...what he had done is not easy to forget and forgive...

Acp sir and all were now somehow aware about the whole matter but no one says anything to Daya however their cold behavior is saying everything...

Morning comes in their way...but their was no change in Abhijeet...he was still silent and empty like vaccum...

Maine se baat ki h...he is a Psychologist...unhone Abhijeet k brain k scan ko study Kia h plus uske moves b notice kie...he is doubtful that Abhijeet has slipped into depression...ab kis level ka problem h this has to be seen...said Rahul to Acp sir and Salunkhe sir who were discussing the whole in his cabin while Daya was just standing in the corner of that room as Rahul haven't given him permission to sit or even enter in his cabin but Daya was stubborn and in front of ACP sir Rahul does not want to create fuss...

Daya just moved out and look at Abhi from the glass of the room who was lying on the bed and just looking on the ceiling with fixed eyes...

BOSS...a painful call escaped from his throat as he placed hand on his image visible from the glass of the door...

 _ **Haan harf keh kr Mukar Jaana Mushkil hai**_

 _ **Pr aaj bhi**_

 _ **Tu meri jaan Mera Dil Hai...**_

 _ **Pesh Hai Hr ek zarra mera**_

 _ **Poora kr le hr badla tera**_

 _ **Hui hai anginat khatayein mujhse**_

 _ **Re saka na mai phalsafa tera**_

 _ **Tere bin na koi manzil haasil hai**_

 _ **Aaj Bhi**_

 _ **TU MERI JAAN MERA DIL HAI...**_

He feel no strength left in his legs and he fall down on floor awkwardly...

Daya sir...Daya sir...Daya...Doctor...

These voices entered in his ears but he was far away to feel the sight of the persons who were holding him and soon darkness covered his eyes...

...

...

...

Preshan kr k rkh dia h in dono ne...Daya is still an emotional idiot...itne salon me sirf body badi ki h dimag ab bi wahi h...tu hi bta Salunkhe itni purani baat ko lekr kaun baith ta h...Mana ki wo Jo koi bi tha uske dil k buht kareeb rha hoga...beshak uske bina rehna Daya k lie buht mushkil raha hoga aur Abhijeet ka usko na Bacha Pana humesha Daya k mn me Abhijeet k lie nafrat bharta Aya hoga...pr agr hum is trh ateet k panne kuredne lage to pta nhi kitne dost hn Jo dushman bn baitenge kitne rishte hn Jo kbi paraye te pr ab apne se b kayi Jada hn...kb aqal ayegi is ladke ko kb apne aaj me jeena seekega kb...

* * *

 **Hoping for the same response...Please ignore my late aane ki aadat...**

* * *

 **Next part will be published in two days...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello dear friends...I know I am again late pr last part buht bada tha buht kuch dikhana tha...complete kr hi nhi paayi do din mein and then busy ho gyi thi...sorry to you all again...**

 **I know I hurt you all so much...sorry Abhi-ya-fan apke exams se pehle update nhi kr paayi...best of luck for ur exams...**

 **Here come the last chapter and I am really happy with it as mai ise jeisa likhna Chahti thi wesa hi likh paayi...I am satisfied ki ek story to complete hui...thanks to all aap sbke support k lie...u all are really great readers...aap sbke bina ye nhi ho pata...**

 **Thanks DUO SON and DA-JAAN for this amazing plot hope aap jab free ho jaoge to jroor read kroge ise nd review b...thanks to all...**

* * *

 **Here come the LAST CHAPTER! Hope u all will like it too...**

* * *

 **PART 3(3)**

 **END WAS THE NEW BEGINNING: MY RESHAPED CANVAS**

* * *

Salunkhe place hand on his shoulder absorbed by Acp sir in silence as he really need a support at that time...

Here Daya resumes back but was still lying with closed eyes...

Rahul checked him but not spoke a word of care by his throat or through his actions...he was in his complete doctor avtar...

Acp sir and Salunkhe sir entered after hearing about consciousness of Daya...

Salunkhe came near him while Acp sir just stood few inches away from him showing that how much he is upset from him...

Salunkhe looked at him and asked Rahul...Daya ko hosh nhi Aya Kya...ward boy to keh raha ta...

Rahul stiff tone:sir kuch logon me sympathy gain krne ka hunar buht kaamil hota h...

Tears came out from Daya's closed eyes...thrice of them notice that but they didn't passed any reaction while Daya silently ducked his face in pillow in order to wipe his tears and again made a straight face while Rahul really feel bad on his words but now he can't take them back nd he don't want to regret on it in front of Daya so he just fulfilled his duty and left...

Salunkhe caress Daya's hairs and left with Acp sir after some time...

Freddy,Rajat and Pankaj came back after completing their jobs and requested Acp sir and Salunkhe sir to return home and have some rest...

Rahul too insist and said: aap log jaiye sir hum log Abhijeet ka khyl rkkhenge or wese bi Doc Gupta ki reports kl subh tk hi aayengi tb aap logon ka yahn hona jroori h...

Acp sir and Salunkhe sir agreed with this nd left while Freddy with Daya and Rajat and Pankaj stayed back with Abhijeet...

Daya wake up next morning and saw Freddy reading newspaper on the couch...

Daya called Freddy

Freddy: are good morning sir ab kesa feel kr rahe hn aap...

Daya holding his head and pressing it...Kya...Kya hua ta muje...

Freddy: kuch ni sir BP buht bad gya Tha or mind b buht stressed tha apka...aap rukiye mai coffee...cut in mid by Daya nhi Freddy muje Abhi k pass Jana h...

Freddy: sir theek h hum chalte hn pr pehle aap kuch breakfast to kr lijiye...

Daya: nhi wo aaj shyd doc Gupta ki reports aayengi muje rehna uske paas...use jrurt hogi Meri...(low tone) shayad...

...  
...

Sir thodi der me Dr. Gupta Abhijeet k sath session krenge sath hi reports b discuss krenge aap log mere cabin me rahiyega mere sath...hum waha se live footage dek payenge...Dr. Gupta k hisab se aise cases me family ko pta hona chiye ki patient k Ander Kya h...tbi wo use is phase se bahr nikl payenge...

Salunkhe with hesitation : Rahul hume Daya ko bhi...

Rahul sternly: nahi wo wahan nhi rahega...usiki wajh se aaj Abhijeet is haalat me h...uski koi jrurt nhi Abhijeet ko...

Wo Abhijeet khud tay kr lega Rahul...said a voice from behind...

Rahul looked at the person and just turned his face away...then said after few minutes...Haan kyu nhi wo to wese bi chot dene waalon ko gale lagata aaya h...isi baat ka faida uthana chahte ho na tum...

Daya hurt tone: Mai use wapas laana chahta hu Rahul jis se jaldi hi us se door jaa skun...and he move toward Abhi's room leaving the other three in shock about his next move...

Rahul look at the back of his stubborn friend in fear but soon cover up it and he too moved toward Abhi's room...

Abhi saw Daya and bow down his face while Daya just want to bury inside the earth seeing the immense amount of pain in the actions of his buddy while unnecessary guilt in his eyes which has been given by him to his dearest buddy...

Daya made slow steps toward him and sat near him...Rahul move ahead in anger but someone held him back and signalled him to stop...

Daya hold Abhi from his face and made him face to face...

Abhi looked at him with guilt and was not able to look into his eyes but Daya forcefully made him look into his eyes and soon a glimpse of satisfaction came up in Abhi's eyes and he whispered: Daya...I m...

Daya moved his head in pendulum motion and says Abhi tum sirf Abhijeet nhi ho Sr. Inspector Abhijeet ho aur Sr. Inspector Abhijeet kbi kuch galat nhi kr skta...

Few voices echoed in his mind...

 ** _Mera Abhi kabi kuch galat nhi kr skta_**

 ** _Sir Abhijeet jhoot nhi bolta h sir...ho skta h ki koi use fasaana chahta ho_**

 ** _Aap vishwas rakhiye sir...Agar Abhijeet Tarika k sath h to use kuch nhi hone dega...wo apni jaan pe khelega pr use Bacha k layega_**

Abhi smiled at him and says Sr. Inspector Abhijeet nhi kr skta pr tumhara Abhi to kr skta h na...usne to sb ko maar dia na Daya...

Daya felt something breaking inside him while Rahul this time came forward and took Abhi with him after giving him support leaving Daya in the same posture who was not understanding how to get his firm and charming buddy back...

Dr. Gupta passed a glance to Rahul who ignored and left with Abhi...

Dr. Gupta touched Daya who came out with a jerk from his trance and looked at him with blank eyes...

Dr. Gupta: tumhe mazboot rehna hoga Daya...Abhijeet abi sb kuch smjhne ki halat me nhi h wo abi wohi smjh raha h Jo wo maan baitha h or yahi depression ki shifat hai...wo is kadar insaan ko apne bnaye vishwason me jakad leta h jis se bahr Lane k lie do cheezon ka kaam krna jroori h...ek external pull or ek internal voice...bahr se Mila hua motivation or apne mn ki aawaz...bus...

Abhijeet ka self confidence abi hil gya h Jo dheere dheere hi waps aayega pr bahr se jo use chiye eo sirf tum de skte ho Daya...or iske lie tumhe khud ko mazboot rkhna h...Rasta mushkil h pr naamumkin nhi...he patted his shoulder once again and move with him...

Rahul was sitting with Abhijeet in his cabin and was laughing on something but receiving only silence form other side...

Seems that the latter was not listening to him or paying any attention to his talks which is giving so much pain to a friend's heart who has always seen his friend laughing,taunting and pulling legs of others except the bad phase of his life which he had left behind a long time ago but today again the surroundings are looking similar like before or even bad then previous...at that time his friend use to react either harshly but now he had stopped reacting even...

Dr Gupta joined them with Daya which raised Rahul's anger bar and he in a second blubbered...iski koi jrurt nhi h yahn Dr Gupta is se kahein ki ye Abhijeet se door rahe...

Daya looked at Abhi listening this who too was sitting with his face to the other side...

Daya felt something breaking inside him...he is a loser...he had lost his only relation today with his own hands...

He was about to leave but a grip of icy cold hands stopped him...he can feel that touch...he can easily recognise it...yes this is him...who can never leave him in whatever circumstances...

Daya turned and saw the beary heart looking at other side while the hand gripping Daya was shivering...Daya put his other hand on the grip which lowers down the shiver of Abhijeet...

Rahul become silent after seeing the whole...he passed a glance to Daya and turn his face to the other side...Acp sir and Dr. Gupta passed him a meaningful look...

...

Dr .Gupta injected Abhijeet and now he was in semi-conscious stage while his the rest of them were in cabin of Rahul seeing the live footage of the whole session...

Abhijeet...Abhijeet

Are u hearing me...

No response he got from others side...

Dr. Gupta again: Abhijeet Kya tum muje sun paa rahe ho...

Still he received no response from other side...

He called Rahul and said something to him...

Rahul signalled Acp sir and Acp sir moved toward the next room in which Dr. Gupta was taking session with Abhijeet...

Dr. Gupta slowly Acp sir Abhijeet muje respond nhi kr raha h...shyd wo te treatment nhi krana chahta islie...

Daya murmured haan ilaaz ki aadat Kahan h boss ko...

Unknowingly but a smile crept on all lips including Rahul who instantly made a straight face with a jerk...

Acp sir on signal of Doctor said in his bossy tone...

Abhijeet...nd he got an instant reaction: yes sir...

Acp sir smiled and Doctor Gupta intervened...

Abhijeet apne bachpan k bare me Kya yaad h tumhe...

Abhi again gone silent...

Acp sir ordered: answer him Abhijeet...

A muffle voice came from the strongest officer of ACP sir...

KUCH NAHI

...  
...

Apne aaj me khush ho tum

Abhi: NAHI

...  
...

wapas yaad krna chahte ho apna ateet...asked Dr. Gupta...

Abhi sleepy tone: yaad nhi ...wapas jakr ..b..bachana chahta hu

...  
...

Kise enquired Acp sir with confusion...

Abhi: Mittaa ko

Tears fall down from Daya eyes hearing the name as in his thought the answer must be MAA...but no his bro want to save Mitta...while Rahul took a painful sigh

Dr .Gupta asked: kyu

Abhi: Daya ka Abhi bn ne k lie...crying tone...wo mujhse rooth gya h na...Maine us se uska dost cheen Lia...pr (moving his hand in air) sir aap use kahiye na muje to kuch b yaad nhi pta ni kyu nhi bacha paya Mai uske Mitta ko...use kahiye na sir Maine ye ja...jaanbooj k nhi Kia...hoga...(silent whisper) Meri majboori...Daya to Mera Bhai...(a bit loud) wo kehta h wo Mera kuch nhi...(drowsy) Maa k baad wo hi...maa ko b maar...Maine maa ko and his voice completely vanished away as he had slipped to deep sleep...

Daya was feeling heaviness was increased on his heart and he was not able to breath...his mind was playing game with him...he was unable to grab anything...he felt the whole room was swinging around...only his buddy's voice was echoing in the whole room...he was about to fall when two strong hands gripped him and made him sit on the nearby chair...Daya was unable to analyse anything just heard some voices of hustle bustle and a loud voice of someone shouting as...

Tensed trembling voice: Freddy mere table se nibolizer lekr aao jaldi...ye sans nhi le paa raha h...

Some one fixed a mask in his mouth and he took two three deep breaths before going into darkness...

...  
He woke up with a shout of Abhi's name and someone held him instead hugged him tightly...

Daya felt warmth of the most beautiful relation in this world which broke all the walls of patience and tolerance nd he started crying hugging the latter tightly...while the other person was also shedding tears stored in his eyes from a long while...

After some time both calm down and left each other...

Rahul cupped Daya's face in his hands and says tune b dara dia muje Haan...Daya bow his head down while Rahul hit him lightly itna stressed out nhi hona h tuje...bhool gya mere Abhi ko theek krna h tujhe...wo b to tujhse door nhi rehna chahta...

Daya: Rahul muje maaf...

Rahul: bus...ab or kuch nhi...tumne galti ki h Daya pr saja dene ka huk muje nhi h...agr tujhe kuch ho gya to Tera wo Bhai Meri jaan le lega...

Maine buht bura behave kia tumse...pr Kya krta Meri narazgi hi itni ti or ab b h...

Daya: Rahul Abhi theek to ho jaiga na... Maine kbi use aise nhi deka...or aaj Meri wajh se hi wo...

Rahul: bus apne kie hue ka afsos krna band kro Daya...aage Kya krna h us pr focus kro...hume mil k humare Abhijeet ko waps Lana h...

Here on the other hand Abhi was really messing as he asked from Freddy about Daya and he what he told him really panicked Abhijeet...

Rajat after giving tough glance to Freddy called Rahul who immediately hold Daya and when Daya looked him in question Rahul replied tumhare bhaisahab ki jaan nikl rhi h tumhe dekne k lie...chlo ab...pgl bnd doge tum dono muje...

Daya crossed: Doctors wese hi padai kr kr k pagal hi ho Jate hn...

...  
...

Abhi saw Daya and his sinus relaxed...

Daya came forward toward him but Abhi refused this step by closing his eyes and turning to other side...

Daya gave a helpless look to Rahul who shook his shoulders while murmured abi to jaan nikl rhi ti ab dekna b gavara nhi h...

...  
...

To dosti kr li tum dono ne

Rahul: krni pdi Dr. Gupta nhi to praan tyagne ja rhe te ye sahab saans rok k...

Daya glared him while Dr. Gupta hide his smile and start in a professional tone...

Maine Abhijeet ki reports ko study Kia h...brain physically fit h...I mean to stay koi swelling redness is trh ki koi cheez nhi h...but mentally uska brain buht Jada stressed h...spinal cord k neurons Jo brain tk msg pohnchate hn unke kaam krne ka nature normal nhi h...wo wohi message brain ko de rha h Jo already uske mn ne man Lia h...his mind is locked at one place...brain wohi feeling use yaad dila raha h Jo wo already accept kr chuke hn...

Ki wo ab Mera Abhi nhi...mumbled Daya...

Dr. Gupta strictly or tum ye maan chuke ho ki ye sab tumhari wajh se hua h or usi baat ko lekr k baith gye ho... (Coming face to face with him)Daya agr mai imaandari se btaun to tum b usi line me khade kre jaoge jahan is waqt Abhijeet h...infact wo tumse behtar h...(rubbing his heavy grown beared)wo Kum se Kum itna to smjh raha h ki uske lie uski zindagi k lie tumhari ahmiyat Kya h...itna sb hone pr b wo tumhe khud se door jaane nhi Dena chahta...doosri trf tum...Jo pehle already glti kr chuke ho aur ab uska anzaam dek kr sirf uska rona lekr baithe ho...

Daya looked at him with red wet eyes while Rahul signalled Doc Gupta to stop but Doctor was not in that mood ...he added Daya pachtave ka faida tbi h jb tum apne kie hue ko sudharne ki himmat rkko...he patted on his shoulder and said Abhijeet ko wapas laane k lie Daya ka wapas aana sbse Jada jroori h...

Daya asked in determined tone: Kya krna hoga muje Doctor...

Dr Gupta smiled: us se normally behave kro...use wese hi treat kro jese tum pehle uske sath te...uski halat ko nazarandaj krte hue tumhe use yakeen dilana hoga ki sb kuch theek h aur pehle Jesa h...tum usi trh aaj b uski jindagi me shamil ho jese kl te...baki medicines apna kaam krengi hi...

He added while glancing at all...

Abhijeet ki depression problem extreme nhi h...aap sbne deka hi hoga wo abi b apne poore hosh me h...sahi galat me frk ko pehchaan rha h...bus Jo guilt uske Ander h use bahar nikalna h...jis din uska brain is baat ko accept kr lega ki wo bilkul theek h aur sb kuch pehle Jesa h wo wapas aa jayega...

...

Daya took Abhi to home and Acp sir allowed them leave for 2 weeks as according to Dr. Gupta first trial period is this much...

Abhijeet must be back in this time duration and if not then they will move on to next stage of treatment...

Here Abhijeet after returning home moved to his room and locked it from inside...

Daya saw all this and left disheartened...

He opened his laptop and started searching about depression and it's cure...

He find something which feared him to the core...

 ** _An army general kills himself due to depression is been regularly depressed by his family members and finally took his life_**

Daya wipes his sweat and called up to Rahul...

A sleepy HELLO came up from the speaker of the phone...

Rahul Abhi suicide to nhi krega na

Rahul become dumb hearing the latter's tone and soon burst into a heavy fit of laugh...Dayaa.. tum b na

Daya angrily: huso mut Rahul Mai ek serious baat kr raha hu...Maine abi abi internet pr pada Hai ki depression ki wajh se log suicide b...agr Abhi b aisa weisa kuch...muje buht dr lg raha h Rahul...

Dayaaa...Meri baat suno deko maanta hu ki aisa hona possible h pr Abhijeet ki stage utni b extreme nhi suna na Dr. Gupta ne b yhi kaha ki Abhijeet jald hi accha ho jaiga...or phir tum to ho na uske sath phir kese wo aisa wesa kuch krega...preshan mut ho Daya...ye ulti seedhi searching band kr do tum...ok

Daya: hmmmm ok...kuch khane ko bnata hu Abhi ko b bhook lagi hogi...kahega to h nhi khud se...

Here Abhijeet came outside after sometime saw here and their and made his way toward Fridge...his starving stomach was demanding for food but unfortunately he found nothing in it...

Dejectedly he threw himself on nearby couch and dozed off...

Daya came out of kitchen after cooking and saw his buddy sleeping awkwardly on Couch...buht sone laga h ye... (murmured Daya)...

He think to wake up Abhi but his mind strikes him something and he with cat paws accomplished his work so that his injured lion type buddy not get awake in the mid of his work...

Abhi jerked badly and sat in scare as Daya shaked him in order to wake him up...

Abhi moved a bit back seeing Daya in front of him and turned his face to other side while started moving toward his room...

Daya held his hand and says...Abhi...Abhi looked at him in anger so he added ...JEET...(pause) as Abhi was moving his gripped hand a bit so Daya left his hand said Maine pasta bnaya h tumara favourite soup bi...chlo kha lo...

Abhi glanced him and moved in his room banging the door hardly...

Daya looked at him sadly but he was now not in a mood to leave Abhi like this...

Khana to pdega ise chahe jitna b gussa ho...medicines ka time ho raha h...Mai b dekta hu kese nhi khata...decided Daya...

...

Daya went to his room and locked it from inside while his lips continuously heaved a sweet smile and so much shine in his eyes realising his naughtiness in this situation too...

 **Zzzzzzzzzzzzz**  
 **Zzzzzzzzzzzzz**  
 **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Door bell was ringing continuously but no one in the house was ready to open the door...

Abhi was sitting on the bed and was listening the door bell from more than 30 seconds and was wondering why Daya was not opening the door...after few more seconds he came out saw towards Daya's room door which was locked from inside...

Abhi raised his eyebrows but his mind does not want to check his bro once although his heart wants to first check his buddy whether he is alright or not...but today brain wins the battle and he move to open the main door and become shocked to see the visitor...

His throat vibrates in angry groan and he closed the door again on the face of the visitor...while silently few drops of water slipped from his eyes...

 ** _Daya ab ek baar or tune mujse kuch khane ki demand ki na to Mai tujhe Tere room me band kr dunga_**

 ** _Daya while chewing apple replied smilingly Mai main gate se Ander aa jaunga aur mere lie darwaza b Mera pyara sa Bhai hi kholega_**

 ** _Teasing tone: kyu sahab k pàas Kya koi deewaron or darwazon k beech se aar par hone ka mantra h_**

 ** _Nahi...(wink)bus ek chor darwaza h sahab k room me...(joining hands and saluting Abhi dramatically)Jo bade Sahab ki hi den h...(imitating Abhi)Daya hum ye trap door tere room me rkkhenge wo seedha main road pe khulega na_**

Daya too had tears in his eyes as he has seen wet eye lashes of his strong buddy...

Abhi sit down near door putting his head in between his legs like a scared kid...

A door click voice appeared in the silent house and Daya came near Abhi with the same pasta plate which he is having while standing on the main door...he removed his Chef Cap and come near Abhi...

Abhijeet looked at him and bowed his head down...

Daya filled a spoon with pasta and forward toward Abhi...

He looked at the bite in anger and threw it away...

Daya calmly took out another spoon and again forwarded toward Abhi who too repeated the same as before...

Daya brings one more bite this time Abhi opened his mouth ate that bite...

Daya happily brought one more but Abhi threw away the whole plate looking at him painfully and left the place instantly...

Daya does not allow any drop of water to come out from his eyes and started cleaning the floor...

After cleaning the whole he called Rahul and told him to come at Duos residence...

Rahul came within 30 minutes and look at Daya who was wearing apron and cooking something...

Abhi was still in his room.

Rahul asked: Kya hua Daya itni jldi me kyu bulaya...aur ye main door b khula hua ta...

Daya: Haan Maine hi khola ta muje pta ta tum aa rahe hoge or main nhi chahta ta Abhi ko pta lage ye...kuch bharosa nhi bade sahab ka or nrz ho jayein...

Rahul looked at him whose face was having a sweet smile while eyes are saying something else...

Rahul moved toward him placed hand on his shoulder nd asked...Kuch hua h Daya...tumhare or uske beech...

Daya made a serious face...nhi Rahul mere or uske beech sb theek h...bus wo saza de raha h Mai saza kaat rha hu...pr sacche rishton k beech sja dene Wala sehne wale se jada dard me hot h...

He forwarded a plate toward Rahul and said ye Abhi ko khila do use medicines b leni hn...please

Rahul nodded and moved in Abhi's room to feed him...

Daya sat on floor nd started thinking about the last few days which totally had changed his life...

Daya whispered: I m sorry Mitta...Maine Teri maut ka b mzak bna dia...sorry dost... really sorry...

Days are passing but still their was so much ice between duo...Abhi completely avoid Daya although Daya keep talking to him on random matters in hope to get some response but everytime he receive only silence from his side...

Doctor wo baat hi ni krta mujse hum ek ghr me rehte hn ek hi chat k neeche pr muje lgta hi nhi mere alawa koi or b h ghr me...ek baar b usne beaureu Jane ka nhi Socha ...mujse b nhi kaha...neend b buht bd gyi h uski kayi baar to Meri baat sunte sunte hi so jata h...subh breakfast table pr so jata h...doctor Mai lekr aaun use...Daya asked to Dr. Gupta while standing in the balcony of his room...

Dr. Gupta: nhi Daya...abi ek hafta hi hua h...Maine tumse do hafte ka waqt manga ta...Daya Abhijeet ko sirf waqt chiye...use space do...khud ko sambhalne ki tbi wo pehle ki trh tumhe sambhal paiga ye sirf chand dino ka kaam nhi h...

Tumne kaha wo sirf sunta rehta h pr Kya tumne deka ki wo tumhe sunta jroor h...kbi ansuna nhi krta...tumhara bnaya hua Khana khata h...tumhare sath h ek hi ghr me...itna sb hone k baad b he is with u...aur ye koi choti baat nhi h Daya(pause) smjh rahe ho na...bus uske pass rho or medicines waqt pr do...sb theek ho jaiga...

Daya felt a new energy in him after listening Dr. Gupta...he thanked him and disconnected the call...

Here someone passed a glance in the balcony and left the room silently...

He come in his own room and opened his drawer...after some search he took out an old medium sized album...

He sat on his bed and opened it while closing the door of the room...

Here Daya came out and saw Abhijeet was no where and his room door was closed so he opened his laptop in front of him while took some veggies and started cutting them while watching the video footage of Abhi's room where he fixed a camera to put an eye on his bro after reading that suicide article...

Daya saw something which make him jump on his feet...his face was having a sweet teary smile and his eyes were having so much love which were falling from his eyes...

Daya slowly went toward his brother's room and opened the door with full right without any hesitation as he knew that now his Abhi will listen to him and also will respond...

Abhi doesn't pass any look to him instead turned his face to other side with the same album holding near to his heart...

Daya come near him with baby steps and sit with him...Daya hold Abhi's elbow on which Abhi started with heavy throat...

Tum mere acche wale Daya nhi ho...pointing toward the picture after taking off it from his heart...ye h Mera Daya...u don't trust me Daya...

Daya hugging him from shoulder which he first don't allow but Daya forcefully hugged his bro from his shoulders and kept his head on his back weeping silently...

While Abhi added in teary tone...Mera Daya Meri himmat Tha Meri takat...kbi muje aise kmjor akela bebas...kbi muj pr aise ilzaam nhi lgata ta wo...

Daya hold him more tightly and this grip was working like a magic on Abhi...his heart has started taking it's shape...the knots occurred in the threads of their relation is opening one by one...

Daya accha Tha...tu badal gya h yaar...

Abhi hold him separated him and threw him out of his room...

Daya dashed with the dining and got a small cut on his face but he was extremely happy today as he knew he will got his buddy back soon...

Daya rubbed his tears in happiness...kum se kum boss ne gale to lgane dia...got up in excitement...aaj to biryani or sooji ka halwa bnaunga or aaj cheese sandwich bi order krunga...

Here Abhi has a sweet smile on his face after so much span of time...he was again and again touching his shoulder and was feeling the warmth of his only relation...

In evening Daya called Abhi for dinner on which Abhi refused with...bhook nhi muje paon me dard h...

Daya smiled as he knew now his Abhi was torturing him by showing his nakhre...

Daya came inside with food and chef cap... today he had brought three extra spoons with him so that he can give four trials to his buddy's anger...

Daya filled one spoon after mixing curry and biriyani and forwarded it toward Abhi...

Abhi turned his face to other side...Daya made a face and turned his face too to other side and started whistling...Abhi looked at him with wide eyes and took that plate in his hand and started eating quickly while grumbling too...

Daya only got few words in his chewing and talking which were jaahil, bewakoof,ghamandi which brought a lovely smile on his lips...

Abhi after eating whole hand over sooji ka halwa and spoon to Daya which Daya looked like he don't know what to do with it...

Abhi ordered: khilao muje...(stern tone) buht khaya h na mere hath se ab khilao...

Daya laughed on this as his buddy was taking a silent revenge from him and he was happy with that revenge...

He forwarded spoon full of halwa to him and this time Abhi started whistling...

Daya looked at him in shock and started eating that halwa...Abhi glanced with big eyes to him and soon a spoon snatching war starts amid duo resulting to a big smash to both of them on floor and one on bed...

Abhi looked at Daya in anger and threw pillow on him with jaahil bnaya mere lie Tha na...to khud Kyu khane lga...petu kahi ka

Daya: returning pillow back to him hitting Abhi's face... khila tumhe hi raha ta pr bade sahab ki Shan Jo ghat rahi this khane me Kya krta...(cutely)muje bhook lagi Maine hi kha lia...

Abhi: hunh bhukkad  
Daya: khadoos

Next day came in their way and today Daya was not talking alone he was receiving different glances from Abhi like amazement...frustration...smile and care...he was happy that he had moved a step ahead but still something is missing...those sad eyes and hesitation in Abhi was still their...still his bro had not allowed him to call him Abhi...still their was an invisible wall between them but yes they will slowly took over it also...

...  
...

Abhi was roaming here and their in his room and his head was having some tense lines...

Daya came and asked: Abhijeet park me chlen buht acchi barish aa ri h...

Abhi: Haan Haan tum jao...

Daya become sad hearing this as he intentionally asked that question so that he will get some scold from his biggy but no things are changed now and so his bro...with all these thoughts he came out in the rain and sat alone on the bench of park...

Here Abhi after some time make up his mind and went toward Daya's room but he was no where...

Are ye Bina btaye Kahan...but his mind flashbacks and he really come in anger...barish me Jana h baccha h Kya...abi sahab bimar ho jayenge to Mai unki dawaiyon ka kharcha kru or timardaari b...

Gadha kahi ka

He grabbed an umbrella and went out he searched for Daya and yes his idiot buddy was found sitting on the bench of the park...

He fumed in anger and walk toward Daya...

Daya was till then feeling shiver in him as he was sitting at one place with quite long time and in this October month winds are also somehow chilly so he decided to put away all his thoughts and reminded himself that Abhi still needs time and he is ready to give that...he was about to stand up but smashed with the angry lion who was looking at him with fiery eyes...

Daya looked at him and make a face like (Maine Kya Kia)

Abhi hold his hand forwarded the umbrella to him which Daya hold with difficulty as Abhi was rushing so much ...he just made him hold that without giving him a strong grip and started dragging him toward home...

Abhi left his footwear outside and then speedily turned toward Daya who was about to place his feet but it remained in air with the ordering voice...RUKOO...

Abhi signalled him to leave that outside and says in taunting tone kripa krke apne paon poch le sahab mat me...mere ghr ko gnda krne ki jrurat nhi...

Daya made a face and does all like a good boy...he came inside and sit on lounge sofa but jumped the next second as his bro started scolding him kr de sb geela ye nhi ki change kr Len sahab phir tashreef len pr nhi...sahab ko to buht shauk h na barish me park Jane ka...

Daya cutely...snatching towel from him...Maine poocha ta tumne bola jao tabi Mai gaya...

Haan Haan buht pooch ne ki baat h ye sahab to doodh peete bacche hn...unko to hr baat khat lik kr btani hoti h...

Daya: deko Abhi...but he bite his tongue as he thinks that he will get anger from Abhi now...

Abhi: chup...jao pehle change krke aao...

Daya came out after 10 minutes and delights smelling the adrak tea from kitchen...

Abhi soon came to him,hand over his tea and move to other side...

Daya asked tumhari...

Abhi went away from their without answering...

Daya sadly put down the tea bekar me naraj kr dia...Kya jrurt ti muje Abhi bolne ki...bola h Doctor ne ki waqt lgega...Mai b na...

Abhi listened all but he ignored and started wiping Daya's hairs with towel as they are still wet and Daya only changed not wiped his hairs...

Daya smiled and started enjoying his tea and care of his buddy...

Abhi after completing his work joined Daya with his own tea after warming it up...

Daya with hesitation...boss

Abhi glanced him so Daya averted his gaze and started looking down...

Abhi sensing Daya's fear and hesitation replied hmmmmm bolo...

Daya without looking at him said in a low tone THANKS looked at Abhi and again avert his gaze SORRY...

Abhi: kislie

Daya still slow and teary...aise hi

Tears came up in Abhi's eyes seeing his little brat like this...

He sit near him and soon engulfed him in his protective shell...

Daya become relaxed and peacefully kept his head on his chest while weeping slowly...

Abhi was continuously rubbing his regular appearing tears but they are not ready to stop...so Abhi started caressing his hairs which made him drowsy and soon drifted in a peaceful sleep shifting his head from his chest to his lap and holding Abhi tightly who let his bro do whatever he wished to...

Seeing Daya sleeping like this Abhi's lips curved a beautiful but painful smile...he took a big sigh and started caressing his hairs...

 **Kya jaane kyu tujhpe mujhe itna pyaar aaye**

 **Tu roothe to mujhse meri kimsat rooth jaaye**

 **Door na ja yun aankh chura k**

 **Kya payega mujhko rula k**

 **Maan bhi ja deewane...**

Daya woke up and saw him still sleeping in Abhi's lap who was watching FIFA on his mobile phone...

Abhi: are Daya uth gya...tuje pta h is baar humari Indian team b FIFA world cup khelne ja rhi h...kitna accha h na...

Daya looked at him and hugged him tightly...sorry boss...Maine tumhe buht preshan Kia...  
Held his hand and said Abhi maji or Mitta ko Jana hi ta...tumhari glti nhi thi...Mera dimag khrb ho gya Tha Abhi...tumhe to pta h Mai sentiments me andha ho jata hu...pr I trust u Abhi...sach Bhai...

Abhi was looking at him in silence and then said Daya...Mai beaureu Jana chahta hu...buht din chutti Mana li yaar...

Daya smiled in happiness and said Haan hum kl hi chlenge...Abhi tum mujhse naraj...

Abhi: Daya abi aur waqt lgega yaar...itni jaldi jakhm nhi bhrte pr Kya Tere lie ye kaafi h ki Mai Tere sath hu pass hu...hmmmmm

 **Mere yaar muskura de**

 **Wo pyar phir jaga de**

 **Mere yaar muskura de**

 **Wo pyar phir jaga de...:)**

Yes it was enough for Daya even more then enough ...and Daya just hugged him and said Abhiiii...kl beaureu se pehle ek baar Dr. Gupta se milne b chlna h...

Abhi: Haan class leni h muje unki...buht Jada baat kr rhe te tujhse na...

Daya: Haan buht hunh...

Abhi smiled and felt his mother was smiling at them while Daya felt a soul now took a sigh of relief in heaven...his Mitta will be happy today...

* * *

 **Please drop your precious feedback in this tiny review box...**

 **Will come soon again with the requested OS and may be the last update of Ajnabee...Uske baad ka abi koi plan nhi boss...**

 **See u all soon...will miss u...**

 **Ta raaaa.../_\/_\**


End file.
